Reid for President
by KESwriter
Summary: The nightmares are growing with each case and Reid doesn't know what to do. His life takes an unexpected turn when the team is called to the hometown of a senator running for president.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rate T for early references to violence.

The nightmares are growing with each case and Reid doesn't know what to do. His life takes an unexpected turn when the team is called the hometown of a senator running for president.

Hi. I have other stories to work on but I always like to have something "fluffy" to work with on the side.

Politics may be theme of this story but I am working in general terms. It exists in a world very similar to ours but not the same. I am choosing democrat because I know more about that party and I watched a ton of The West Wing.

Sophie Brenner is a happily married woman.

Reid for President

Chapter One:

 _As he cleared each corner the screaming grew louder. Then the first thing he a saw was barely clothed woman screaming with each jolt from the cattle prod the UNSUB was using on her back. She stopped screaming for a moment when she saw Reid. The man came from behind and waved the cattle prod at him. Reid shot him in the shoulder and it halted him in his place._

 _The next image he sees is a woman tied up in a pig pen where a trio of pigs are about to attack her. Reid shoots all three. He goes to untie the woman and the dream changes again._

 _He is untying three ten-year-old girls from a tree with while Morgan shoots the man before he can take a shot at them. Reid screams._

And the dreams finally end. He looks at the clock. It is four-thirty a.m. He groans and pulls himself out of bed. Time for a few rounds of chess before going to work.

…

Hotch couldn't help but notice that Reid arrived early for sixth consecutive day. Yet he looked more worn out than ever. He went into the bullpen approached his youngest agent.

"Reid," he said interrupting him from his paperwork. "Are you getting enough sleep? I've noticed you've been arriving before me lately. Is everything okay?"

Reid maintained eye-contact when he spoke. "I am fine Hotch. I just find I can function more on less sleep these days."

"Are you having nightmares?" he asked.

"Sometimes," he said. "But not anymore than usual."

"You will tell me if they get worse right?" Hotch said. "I need you at your best at all times."

"Of course Hotch," he said. "I'm also continuing to attend meetings."

"Very good Reid," Hotch said. "I think we might have a case so I'll be calling the team in early."

"What does it involve?"

"Sorority girls being kidnapped and killed in the middle of Pennsylvania."

Hotch walked away feeling better. But part of him was concerned that Reid was getting better at lying.

When Hotchner entered his office. Reid sat back in his chair and let out an enormous sigh. He wondered how this case will add to his collection of nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Capstone was a relatively small town mainly known for the college residing in its borders. With a population of fifteen thousand, the other source of work was a windmill manufacturing plant. Sherriff Derik Brenner liked his small college town just fine. He knew his senator wife had higher aspirations and that was just fine with him too. But what he couldn't stand was a serial killer on the loose in his community.

Brenner looked at the latest set autopsy photos. They made his stomach churn. He had been on the force for twenty years and this was the worst he'd seen. He then read the lab report. He recognized a few of the drugs and none of them were sedatives. This UNSUB wanted the women to suffer before they died.

Just then his cell phone rang. It was his wife Sophie.

"Hey honey is this a bad time?" she asked quickly.

"No dear," he said in response. "In fact it's nice to hear your voice after what I just read."

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you," she said.

"It's okay Sohp, I'll manage."

"I know it would be a media circus if I came but I still hate the fact that there is a killer on the loose in my home town."

"Everything will be fine," he said assuredly. "The feds are coming."

"I hope you don't mind that. I have friends in the lower house who hate it when the feds come and turn everything upside down."

Brenner looked at the photos again. "I really don't mind the idea of the feds changing things up if it means the killer is caught sooner."

"I agree."

"Have fun in Iowa."

He could almost hear his wife glaring through the phone.

"I miss you," she said.

"I love you," he said and then looked through the window of his office to see FBI agents approaching.

"I've got to go, the feds are here."

"Get him fast dear."

"I plan to."

…

"Thank you for coming," Sheriff Brenner said politely. "I have the conference room set up as you requested."

"We're here to help Sheriff Brenner," Hotch said. "These are agents Rossi, J.J., Morgan, and Dr. Reid."

They all shook hands except Reid who waved.

"So how would you like to divide up the work?" Brenner asked.

"J.J. and I would like to re-interview the families and some the witnesses while Morgan and Rossi will visit crimes scene. Dr. Reid will be working on a geographic profile."

"There isn't much to map," Brenner said, "the campus is small and the town isn't much bigger."

"I'm looking more for common interests and routines to see how the UNSUB chooses his victims. Like Tara White likes to run. I want to see if she runs the same path Karen Twan likes to hike. Things like that,"

"Okay then," the Brenner said "I'll leave Dr. Reid to his map while I bring up the suspects."

…

"Different ages, different ethnicities, and different sororities," Rossi said. "The only other thing in common is the fact that he likes to drop them in the same park."

They picked through the path to the dump site. "This area is about a mile from Sorority Row. The victims were all found by runners early in the morning. So what does that suggest?"

"This is possibly a message for a runner or the park work crew?" Rossi said.

"Or the site has a special meaning to him."

Rossi noticed a bench with a plaque on it that read "In memory of Joseph Brenner 1922-2006."

"Why does the name Brenner keep popping up around here?"

"Reid said a Brenner was running for president."

"Is the sheriff related to the guy?"

"It is a she and I think Reid said that the Sheriff is her husband."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Shows how much I pay attention to politics. Anyway I'm the UNSUB, wait a minute what if the statement is political?"

Morgan looked skeptical. "Because of a bench?"

"How much you want to bet the presidential candidate was in one of the sororities our UNSUB targeted?"

"How does that affect her though aside from the husband calling us in?"

"There might be a link in here. Let's call Garcia to see what she comes up with."

…

Brenner grabbed a fresh cup of coffee while the agents looked over their notes before the next interview. His first impression was that they knew what they were doing. Nothing scared them and they asked direct questions that made some of their interview subjects uncomfortable. It felt good having the extra help around.

He wandered into the conference room where Dr. Reid was coloring the map of Gapstone.

"That is some impressive work," he said.

Dr. Reid jumped and turned red as he turned around. "It's nothing. I'm just trying to find triangulate the location of where the UNSUB might have found his victims and I think I found it."

Brenner looked closely at the map. "The library?"

"No the café in the library. It is only place with a Starbucks in it and all three of the girl's schedules cross it several times, and once possibly at the same time."

Suddenly the map reminded him of the ones Sophie had the front room covered in.

"That is definitely something to work with," Brenner said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thanks for the support. And good-bye CSI! I loved the show, I could never write fan fiction about it for some reason. This chapter took forever to write. Not that this is in any way accurate, it reminded me of how difficult it is to write an actual episode.

Chapter Three:

Garcia called back with some interesting developments. One was that Sophie Brenner was in the same sorority as one of the victims. Another was that none of the park workers had any known connections to the girls. Finally, one of the coffee shop workers was dating one of the victims.

Hotch sent J.J. and Morgan to the library to speak with the baristas. Reid was given the shaky surveillance footage to review. Rossi and Hotch decided to have a conversation with the boyfriend.

Brenner watched with fascination as Rossi and Hotch worked the suspect over in the interrogation room. It was fascinating to see how they picked apart his alibis. They showed him autopsy photos and then the suspect burst into tears. Rossi and Hotch left the room looking disappointed.

"He's not our guy," Brenner said.

Rossi nodded. "Most UNSUBS take pleasure out of seeing their work or show no expression at all. That kid has a twisted mind but he is not our killer."

"Which means we're almost back to square one," Hotch said. "Right now it is safe to assume anyone who frequents that coffee shop could be our UNSUB." He went to the conference room to look in on Reid's progress.

Brenner checked his watch. It was getting close to eight o'clock when many of the victims were abducted. His squad room was more vacant than usual as he had them helping campus P.D. with escorting students to their cars or to off-campus housing.

Rossi approached him. "I think we should let the kid go."

"I agree," he said and called one his deputies to escort the young man out.

"Anything else Agent Rossi?"

"Would you mind calling your wife for me?" he asked directly.

"No, what do you think she had to do with this?"

"Probably nothing but I'd like to check on something anyway?"

Brenner used the office line to dial his wife.

She picked up after three rings.

"Hi," she shouted. "Let me find a quiet room."

A minute later she came back sounding out of breath. "Hi Derik, how can I help you?"

"Hey Sophie I have FBI Agent David Rossi on the line and he has a couple questions for you."

"Sure, I'm happy to help."

"Are you aware that one of the victims came from a sorority you were associated with?"

"I thought one of the sororities sounded familiar."

"Is there anything special your sorority did? Possibly drug-related?"

"No, not during my time. Though I heard a rumor years ago that pledges had to try two uppers at the same time."

Brenner nodded. "I heard that rumor too back when I was a deputy. It was nation-wide actually."

"Interesting," Rossi said. "That is all Senator."

"Call anytime if you need anything again," she said and added "and stay safe."

"Will do sweetheart," Brenner said and ended the call.

"Only uppers were found in the systems of the girls. So how does that fit into the picture?"

"I'm not sure," Rossi said, "for some reason I think this UNSUB has prior experience with sororities."

"Something is making the UNSUB target these women."

Out of the corner of his eye Brenner saw a deputy approaching him.

"Sir the head of a sorority house reported one of their members didn't turn in at curfew and the boyfriend she was planning on meeting said she didn't turn up."

"What is the girl's name?"

"Miranda Owens. She's nineteen and is from the Delta Sigma Theta sorority."

"Look for anything suspicious and contact me immediately."

"Yes sir."

After he dismissed the deputy Brenner swore and looked to Rossi. "The kill zone for the UNSUB is relatively small. Is there any way we can catch the guy while she has the girl in transport?"

"I wish it were that easy," Rossi said. "Reid can show you on the map how far a person could travel in twenty-four hours and return to dump the body. You can go out on patrol for suspicious vehicles, but an UNSUB like this is extremely careful and will stop at every stop sign and slow down at every yellow light. Until we know more your better off sitting tight unfortunately."

Brenner sighed. "I'd like to see how Dr. Reid is doing."

"Sounds like a plan."

They went into the conference room and Reid looked up instantly. "We think it is grad student," he said.

Hotch nodded. "The timing matches up to a graduate student's schedule. We think the UNSUB may teach in the morning and attend a class in the evening."

"Well there aren't that many grad school students on this campus. Do you have a picture?"

They showed him a very grainy photo of a blond man hiding in a shadow with an ipad.

Morgan and J.J. appeared not looking happy.

J.J. sat down. "The evening baristas didn't know much. They said almost anyone could fit that description as so many students dodge classes there."

Hotch showed them the picture. "We might have him."

"Then let's call Garcia," Morgan said.

Brenner looked to the wall. Miranda's name wasn't even there yet. Maybe they'd get to her in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. This story has been on my mind. I just had another one I wanted to write and complete first.

Chapter Four:

It was an old Victorian house draped in wisteria at the dead of a street in a quiet neighborhood a few blocks from sorority row. Brenner imagined that if he were to ask the neighbors they would say that Connor Flavin was a quiet young man who kept to himself. They didn't know his dark secret. They didn't know the doctoral student for chemistry was kicked out of another school under suspicion of stealing chemicals to make cocaine for his fraternity. They probably just knew Flavin as the quiet young gentleman who kept odd hours and didn't know he had sound proofed his basement.

Brenner called a judge who owed him a favor to get a search warrant as quickly as possible to get in. When they knocked there was no answer. All the lights were off. They broke the door down. Hotch lead the team closely followed by Brenner. They spread out and began looking for Miranda and Flavin. The house was eerily quiet. Morgan led the raid downs stairs while Brenner checked the upper levels with Reid and Rossi.

He came across the bedroom first and what he saw promised him nightmares for years. It seemed that Flavin was doing some sort of research as he had pictures of the girl's faces in different states of agony based on the time and what drugs he administered. There was also pictures of the scars he left. Brenner took a step back. Flavin was still on the loose and looking at this would do him no good until the he was caught.

He heard a movement and when he turned he was slammed on the ground. Flavin with his blond hair was on top of him with a knife aim at this throat. He knock the first jab away but the second time he stabbed him in the shoulder and he screamed. He heard the sound of gun shots and felt Flavin fall back on him.

Reid quickly appeared at his side and applied pressure to the wound.

"You're going to be okay Sheriff Brenner just stay with me," he said.

Rossi appeared also.

"We have a man down!" he shouted.

Reid pulled off his tie and wrapped it around his arm as Brenner weaved in and out of focus. The blood felt warm and sticky. Someone pulled Flavin off of him but Reid stayed by his side. He said something about nicking a major artery but all he could pay attention to were the beads of sweating leaking from the forehead of the young agent.

He heard the pounding of multiple feet. The EMTs had arrived and for some reason he was scared of moving from the warm puddle of blood he was in.

As Reid was told to step aside the last thing he remembered say was: "Don't leave me Doctor Reid."

Reid let the EMTs work on Brenner. He looked at his blood-soaked hands. Underneath it was gunshot residue. He hated the nightmares they were going to create when he fell asleep. Something he did not want to do any time soon.

…

Sophie Brenner was stuck at after-dinner cocktail hour with potential donors. Dressed in simple navy-blue sheath dress with pearls, she was tired and bored and trying not to let it show in her fading smile. Suddenly she felt a pinching sensation in her left. She resisted the urge to touch it.

She thought of her husband as she heard another story about someone's favorite hidden fishing hole. Sophie added anecdote about how she nearly fell out of a boat trying to hold on to a fish while on a trip with her husband that got some laughs. What she didn't mention was how Derik was hit in the face with the one she caught. She had to play to the crowd of older men who might not want to hear such a story.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught her personal assistant Felicity trying to get her attention. She excused herself and knew from the look on the woman's face it was not good.

"Ma'am your husband severely injured by the serial killer with a knife wound before he was shot down," she said with her voice trembling.

Sophie remained calm as she fell apart on the inside. She began walking.

"Send my apologies to the Witmores while I get on the next plane out of here," she said.

It wouldn't be easy getting home from Davenport to Gapstone, but she'd find a way to be by her husband's side a quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

I am not a doctor. I did find a great book called _More Forensics and Fiction_ which answered some of my questions about stab wounds so I didn't have to consult Google.

Chapter Five:

Once he was assured that Brenner would most likely survive the operation, Reid went into the hospital bathroom to change out of his bloody shirt. Rossi had brought his go-bag while the team did the paperwork on the UNSUB. Reid wanted to stay with Brenner until his wife arrived and he was alert as the sheriff seemed to latch on to him for comfort.

After putting on a clean shirt he noticed there was still blood under his fingernails. He turned on the hot water all the way and picked at his nails. That was the thing about blood. It got everywhere and no matter how hard he scrubbed it would still take days to come out. Not that different from his dreams in some ways Reid thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"You okay kid?" Rossi said.

Reid quickly dried his hands and opened the door.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said.

"Something tells me you're not," he said.

"A man I helped save is in surgery."

"That's not what I meant," Rossi looking into Reid's bloodshot eyes. "We on the team know you're holding back on us. We're just not sure what."

"I'm not taking Dilaudid," Reid said defensively.

"No one said you were," he said calmly. "Tell us what's bugging you and maybe we can help."

It occurred to Reid he did not want help. He wanted something else.

"Rossi was there another reason for why you retired early?"

"I wanted to write and make money to purchase things to develop a lifestyle I wanted as a kid. Did cases haunt me? Sure. But not as much as they seem to haunt you."

Reid didn't say anything.

"The nightmares have come back haven't they?"

"I don't know how to stop them," Reid said refusing to look Rossi in the eye.

"Talking usually helps and focusing on the people we help does too."

Reid looked in the mirror and wiped his eyes. "It doesn't feel like enough anymore. I have memorized the names of every person we have saved along with their ages. I can look at the autopsy photos to analyze but then they burn into my mind."

Rossi didn't say anything for a moment.

"Maybe you should consider taking some time off then."

"Really?" Reid said, surprised.

"Try to enjoy life without the nightmares and then see if you might want to come back and help us."

"I'm not sure who I am without the team though."

"Reid you have multiple PHDs and a sky-high IQ. There are plenty of places where you might fit in."

"I'll talk to Hotch and think about it. Thanks Rossi."

Reid picked up his things and Rossi patted him on the back.

"No problem kid."

…

Sophie Brenner was at it her wits end by the time she arrived at the hospital. Although it felt comfortable seeing familiar sites, all she wanted was to be by her husband's side. She asked for his room number and ran not caring how she looked in a dress with a blazer.

It devastated her to see her husband wrapped in tubes attached to heart monitor. Then she noticed a wiry man in a purple shirt and black pants sitting in a chair next to him rapidly reading a book. There was softness to his face. He looked up when he heard her arrive and approached her.

"Senator my name is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. I—"

"You were the one who saved my husband's life didn't you?" she said.

He looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"I was guessing of all the agents the one to save his life would stick by him even at two o'clock in the morning."

"You have good instincts."

"Thank you," she said kindly and turned to look for a doctor.

The agent seemed to have answers. "Your husband was stabbed near the brachial artery in the left arm causing severe hemorrhaging. He required multiple blood transfusions. Injuries like this usually take three to six weeks to recover from and require some physical therapy."

She stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Are you a medical doctor?"

He held her gaze. "No, I have PHDs in chemistry, math and engineering."

"Incredible," she said and held out her hand. "I'm sorry. My name is Sophie Brenner. Thank you for saving my husband's life."

"I was simply doing my job."

"I doubt many people can do your job," she said collapsing in a chair gazing her husband.

He took a seat beside her. "I'm beginning to doubt that I can either."

She looked at him closely. "Is that why you're reading instead of trying to rest after a long day and night?" she said noticing his red-rimmed eyes.

Again he looked at her with surprise. It was not a topic in interviews or talk shows but she had a way of reading people like a book. It was knack that helped her in the senate and a few poker games.

Reid sat back. "I was just discussing with a team member about the idea of taking some time off."

"When the first murder happened my husband said he was already having bad dreams. As tragic as this situation is, this must be just par for the course for you."

"You're right," he said with a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

Brenner looked at Reid's nearly-finished book on the table. It was on agricultural statistics in Africa. Aside from her husband to wake up healthy, she knew what she wanted.

"Would you like to work for me?"

"What?"

"After my husband was injured I decided I was going to suspend my campaign for two weeks while and focusing on my senatorial duties from home."

"You don't even know me."

She looked at her husband with the steady pulse beat on the monitor as the doctor walked in.

"You saved my husband's life. I think I can trust with something as minor as my campaign to become president."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I am about to unload a bunch of new names so be patient. I also have no party affiliations though I like the Daily Show and the West Wing for inspiration.

Chapter Six:

Campaign manager Anna Foster, communications director Felix Clay, and Brenner's personal assistant Felicity Calen were the only ones who traveled to Gapstone to stay with the senator. The rest were still in Iowa and other campaign offices upon Brenner's request.

It was four days into the suspension of the campaign. Clay and Foster decided to discuss Brenner's latest hiring possibility at a diner just outside town limits away from where they could be recognized.

"So the senator wants to hire an FBI agent," Foster said after a sip of coffee.

"Not just any FBI agent, a profiler," Clay said with more intensity.

"He did save her husband's life," she said.

"That makes him qualified to work on a campaign?"

She glared at him. "Did you not read up on the guy? He is probably smarter than everyone on the staff combined."

"We already have a statistician."

"Who I know for a fact is doing work on the side for the opposition. I told Colin hiring him was a mistake," Foster snapped.

Colin Trevor was the senator's chief of staff. There was always an internal struggle between the new campaign hires and the people Brenner knew longer.

"So how do we know this guy will more loyal than the guy we have?" Clay countered.

"Come on that is an easy answer, he has no known political affiliations. He is all math and logic."

Their dinners arrived. Clay cut into his steak.

"I just don't understand why a guy who hunts serial killers for a living would consider switch to playing with numbers."

"Maybe he's tired of looking at dead bodies," Foster said cutting into her roast chicken. "Or maybe he's curious to see what else he can use that super-smart brain for."

Clay stopped eating for a moment. "Is there something you're not telling me? I usually play Mulder the believer to your Scully the skeptic."

Foster stopped eating also.

"Fine, do you know Ella Montez?"

"How could I not? You managed her campaign that resulted in getting a getting a three termer out office in a landslide victory."

"She still owes me a few favors so I asked her to look into our possible colleague. After that she declared we're even as she stuck her neck out to get the transcript of congressional hearing the guy was involved."

"And?" Clay asked impatiently.

Foster pulled out a single sheet of paper. "This is the only thing she was willing to print for me. The rest is lock up in her office."

Clay read document and a slow smile formed across his face.

"I like this. I like this a lot."

She sipped her coffee. "I knew you'd like anything that would involve telling him off."

"Good with a gun, words, and math. I may start to like him Mulder."

"Don't ever call me that again. I will always be Scully. Besides he does have two weeks to decide if he wants in."

…

At a much ritzier restaurant Hotch and Rossi were having a very similar discussion.

Rossi took a sip of wine first.

"So do you think Reid will take the job?"

"I think he might honestly," Hotch said. "His work hasn't suffered from the nightmares. But Reid has different coping methods and I am not sure how much longer they'll help him."

"Before he resorts to even less healthy methods," Rossi said reading his thoughts.

"Senator Brenner would like for him to stay on until she either has the nominations or is statically ruled out."

"That is eight months."

"Reid said Brenner is giving him a wide latitude. He can drop from the campaign if he feels the pressure is too much or he feels he is needed elsewhere. He also said he can consult on cases if they fall firmly into his realm of expertise."

Their orders arrived. Hotch had known Rossi for years yet he still couldn't believe the money he spent on a typical dinner. He cut into his chicken Marsala carefully while Rossi cut into his Braciola cutlet with gusto.

"So let's review what we know about Sophie Brenner," Rossi said. "She is the moderate dark horse candidate among two bigger names. One a former speaker of the house, the other a super socialist. Then on the other side you have a field of republicans large enough to fill a hockey team. Which includes a pompous media mogul, a dynasty candidate, a few sleeper candidates, and a bunch of megalomaniacs."

"So David do you think she stands a chance?" Hotch asked.

"She'd make a great VP I think."

"But they won't pick her because she is too valuable in the Senate."

Rossi took another sip of wind. "You have been doing your homework."

Hotch took sip of wine before answering. "I think Brenner wants to be president not only to lead but to break some of the congressional gridlock.

"But can she do it?"

"It all depends on who surrounds herself with and whether she listens to them."

"Including Reid?"

Hotch didn't say anything for a moment.

"Reid would make an excellent outlying addition."

"But are you ready to let go of him?"

Hotch smiled. "I never want to let go of any of my team members."

"You know what I mean though."

Hotch took another bite of food before answering.

"During his first few years, of any member of our team I always expected Reid to leave first."

"Why is that?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Because of offers like this."

"So why hasn't he left?"

"You tell me David."

Rossi thought for a moment. "He never had a strong family unit so he considers us his."

Hotch nodded. "He considers Morgan and J.J. to be siblings, and Garcia a best friend. I think he sees both you and I as father and mentor figures. I expect he will consider Tara Lewis a close friend as well even if he chooses to part ways with us."

"So maybe it might be good for him to leave the nest for a while."

"Then we'll see what new things he can use to become a better agent."

"Maybe a less nightmare-prone agent."

Rossi raised his glass. "To Reid and to whatever can bring him peace."

They clinked glasses.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this a little different from other stories here but I always try to write something different. I think it will be interesting to see how Reid interacts with other people in different situations. Also: I draw inspiration from real life but that does not reflect my opinion on politics.

Chapter Seven:

Reid woke to a start in his hotel room Los Angeles. He tried to think of what might have caused him to wake so suddenly. Then he remembered. It was a quote from an opposing candidate that attacked Brenner that wasn't true. He wanted to speak with her speech writer Ben Richards about it.

Since he was awake he decided to get dressed and go down to the dining room for breakfast even though it was still early. After he picked up his usual bagel and coffee with sugar he noticed Brenner's campaign manager Anna Foster waving at him.

"Come sit with me, it has been a while since we've chatted" she said cheerfully.

She regarded his breakfast compared to her bacon and eggs.

"Have you always eaten like a bird?" she said teasingly.

Reid shrugged. "It works for me Ms. Foster."

"Spencer Reid we have known each other for three weeks. Please call me Anna. I don't know what you guys call each other at the FBI but the only one who is called by her surname around here is the Senator. And even she wants to get away from that but I have told she can't get too close to us especially when she has to start firing some of us," she said with a laugh.

Anna Foster looked surprisingly relaxed for a campaign manager. A woman in her mid-forties, she always kept her blond hair up in a bun and usually a pencil would be sticking out of it. She had run several successful campaigns in the senate and one governor. Her demeanor was also very similar to that of Brenner: cheerful and light on feet.

"So are you excited for debate night tomorrow?" she asked and tapped the table. "Final day of rehearsal."

"Not really," he admitted. "I have ideas for the debate but every time I bring them up to Mr. Trev-Colin he shoots them down."

"I assume you profiled him though?"

"What?" Reid said.

"You assessed his character didn't you?" she said. "It's not an FBI-exclusive thing. It is my job to pick people apart too in some ways."

"Yes I have I guess," he said sheepishly.

"Okay I'll tell you what I see. An old friend of the Senators' who has been with her during the rough times who can't handle the fact that he has less power now that there are more cooks in the kitchen."

"That is one way of putting it," Reid said.

Anna read between the lines.

"It is okay to raise your voice against some of us Reid. You're here as an asset and Ben has nothing but glowing things to say about how your research has helped the campaign."

He turned a little red. "Thanks."

Anna's phone rang and she looked to see who it was and smiled. "That'd be my girl. I can't believe she'd wake up this early in D.C. to talk to me."

"It is probably the only time she thinks you're available."

She smiled warmly. "Good point I'll see you later kid," she said and picked up her plate while she answered her phone.

As Reid finished his bagel he thought he'd be comparing various staffers to members of his team but he couldn't. This was a very different environment and while he couldn't say he liked it, he enjoyed the challenge.

…

"Okay," Brenner said cheerfully from her podium. "Let's get this show on the road."

Most of her core staff was here today. No public appearances. No donor luncheons. Just debate practice because if Brenner didn't make an impact at this debate, her campaign might end in three months at the most.

Her communications director Felix Clay was going to be asking the questions. While other members would play the opposition.

Felix cleared his throat. "Good evening everyone you're in for a rousing debate here in the great city of Los Angeles."

This elicited a few groans and some chuckles. Brenner pretended to throw something.

"Try an impression of the moderator that bad again and I'll make sure it is on you-tube."

Felix smiled. "Yes Ma'am. Okay the first question is for you senator what is your position on gun control?"

"I believe in the second amendment but I also believe there needs to be restrictions…"

There were several questions like these where the answers were well-rehearsed. Reid watched her body language. She believed in her words but she did not have same energy she'd shown on the campaign trail. All of the variables were accounted for here. As the dark horse candidate the best she could do was take some jabs at the opposition but she would not be the headline story. The headline would be the lead candidate fought off some sharp punches from the dark horse. Something needed to change.

As Felix was about to go into a question about troops in Afghanistan, Reid raised hand.

Brenner raised her hand to stop Felix. "What's on your mind Reid?"

"Senator I think you should attack the Republicans."

"Why would I do that?"

"To stand out in the debate."

Colin jumped in. "But we aren't debating republicans Reid."

"The democrats have more common ground than the twelve republicans do. We can emphasize a united party compared to a fractured groundswell of candidates."

"They might say she is dodging questions by not going after the people on the stage."

"They might say it shows leadership. That she believes that she is the nominee."

"That might come off as cocky," Colin said.

"The republicans have been aiming most of their attacks at the speaker. The senator could show she shouldn't be ignored," Reid said steadily.

"They're ignoring her because that is what the poll number are telling their campaign managers to do so."

"It doesn't always have to be about numbers."

"Coming from a numbers man?" Colin said irritably.

"Coming from a strategist," Reid said in the same calm tone. "The debate has already been decided right now. The Speaker dominated while the Senator put up a good fight as the dark horse candidate."

Brenner watched the whole debate intently without saying a word.

"So you're suggesting we try to get something to explode on social media?" Colin said. "That could blow up in our faces and we could be the laughingstock of Twitter and Facebook and the pundits would attack her faulty logic for two news cycles."

"If done smartly it could show that the Senator has a vision beyond Iowa and New Hampshire. The pundits may claim she is getting ahead of herself but it will be the first time they discuss her as a leader and not as the dark horse."

Brenner tapped the podium. "Enough," she said firmly. Reid and Colin stopped but look Colin still looked agitated.

She turned Anna. "Anna what are your thoughts?"

Anna took a moment before she spoke. "I think we should rehearse a few attacks on the republicans and see how they sound."

"I agree. Let's take an hour to come up with some ideas and start rehearsing after lunch. I have honestly been wanting to highlight some distasteful things about some of the candidates that _aren't_ the media mogul."

Colin shot his hand into the air.

"I respectfully disagree with you Ma'am."

"I respect your disagreement with this strategy but we need to move on."

Colin stood up. "Sophie you only like his ideas because he saved your husband's life" he said hotly. "I think you're also all blinded by his genius and the fact that he is new. He is FBI. You may like his idea but he does not belong here."

The room went dead-silent. Then Brenner broke it.

"Take a walk Colin," she said firmly.

"Sophie I think you need to hear me out—"

"Take a walk before you say more things you're going to regret," she said.

Colin slowly sulked away.

After he left. Brenner remained on the stage. "Would anyone else like to air their concerns about my newest hire?"

One of the younger staffers raised her hand. "Is he single?" she asked giggling.

This broke the tension as Reid turned red.

"There is to be no fraternization," she announced. Several staffers elbowed each other and Brenner rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

Anna was still on the verge of laughing. "If I may speak for the staff, I think we all have things we'd love to bother Reid with."

"Well we have a long campaign and plenty of time to get to know him so as long as there are no objections lets go to work."

Anna then took charge of coming up with questions. They each contributed something. Everyone felt good at the end of brainstorming session.

As they left for lunch Brenner walked beside Reid.

"Did I look as dead as I felt on the stage?"

Reid thought for a moment. "No," he said. "You look like you could to do more."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

J.J. was nervous. She paced the conference room of Cleveland PD. Morgan was smiling as he took notes on their interview with the families of the victims.

"Relax, he said his plane was going to be late."

"I know but I hope he doesn't get lost or something."

"You sound like a parent."

"I know. It just feels weird not seeing him often. It has been five weeks since he started working for the senator and I've only seen him only twice."

"I miss him too J.J."

Rossi then appeared with Reid in tow. J.J. quickly hugged him.

"It is so good to see you and thanks for coming in."

"No problem J.J." he said with a smile. "I am happy to help in a case on ritualistic victim blood drainage."

Morgan walked over and gave Reid a quick hug too. "Nice have you back for a while pretty-boy. Let me show you what's what over here."

They walked over to the map Morgan had started. Rossi glared them.

"No love for me?" he said in mock outrage.

Morgan passed Reid a folder.

"We see you almost every day."

Rossi rolled his eyes. Reid shrugged and started looking at the map.

"I just came from the morgue. There is nothing here to suggest anything ritualistic about these murders aside from how they appear. Someone is trying hard to make a pentacle using the dump and abduction sites for the three victims. The only people who would notice something like this would be law enforcement."

Rossi looked at the pictures of the victims. "So we have a real omnivore killer here."

Reid nodded. "And he is going to strike again soon.

…

One day later Felix and Anna were eating from paper plates in an outdoor banquet hall in the in New Hampshire. They were both bone-tired from another rally and were just eating just to stay warm and awake.

Felix stared at his barely-warm hamburger.

"This job can be so glamorous," he said sarcastically.

"Would you rather be in Iowa?" Anna asked munching on some chips.

"There are woods everywhere, what's the difference?"

"You're just grumpy because Spencer Reid is off the trail and you miss him."

"It is more like I'm afraid we need him too much Anna," he said. "We're within striking distance of the Speaker."

"Everybody is dispensable on the campaign. Though he happens to be better at his job than most of our colleagues."

"Yes and he's hunting a killer in Cleveland right now."

"Or _killers_ ," Anna said. "Reid told me about an interesting case involving two women who tried to plot the perfect murder."

"He knows something about everything," Felix said. "He was entertaining nieces of a donor with stories about the number of Mickey Mouse shapes in Disneyland."

"It is almost comical if you think about this guy who eats and drinks random facts and can spout to off people like one of his teammates he told me I think worked on the bomb squad in Chicago and another is an attorney."

"Wow I think you've grown close to the guy," Felix said surprised. "I thought you were supposed to be Teflon.

"Forgive me for liking the out of left-field staff addition," she said. "I'd still fire him if necessary."

"Before me," he said with a smile.

"If I have to. I am just glad she sent Colin back to the senate offices before I had to make a tough recommendation."

Felix's phone beeped. He looked down and read out loud what was sent.

"Officers and FBI in pursuit of alleged serial killers in Great Lakes Science Center."

Anna looked alarmed and Felix shuddered.

Anna suddenly straightened up.

"He'll be fine," she said trying to sound confident.

"Definitely," he said too.

…

Four hours later Reid had his shirt pulled off and t-shirt partially cut off as a paramedic worked on him. A bullet had just grazed his shoulder from the UNSUB's bodyguard. He was lucky he didn't require stitches and it hadn't come close to the other bullet wound. It was just extremely painful and he declined all pain pills except Advil.

Hotch appeared from the thick of reporters and took a seat in the van next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and in a lot of pain," he admitted. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing Reid. You would have done the same for me or any of the team if the situation called for it."

"I know but you're the one who took the shot."

They didn't speak for a moment.

"What are you going to do now Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I think I need to keep moving," he said staring into space. "I've been consulting on cases remotely and that was fine but the smell of the morgue hit my senses hard."

Hotch understood. "Where are you going to be rejoining Brenner's campaign?"

"I haven't thought about it much yet but I think she wants me to help with the donor support speeches in New York."

"She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you guys. Don't ever be afraid to call me and who knows might happen in—"

"Reid its' okay," Hotch said with a touch of warmth. "We'll be here if you need us and we'll contact you when we feel you're needed. This doesn't change anything."

"Nothing at all," Reid said firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm bored and feeling sentimental.

Chapter Nine:

Reid was enjoying a peaceful Thanksgiving dinner at the sanitarium with his mom when she dropped a bomb: his father wanted to have lunch with him before he went back to D.C. He knew should have been expecting it as he and his mom were on moderate speaking terms so she probably told him about his new job.

"You know I could have just given him your phone number," she said stirring her mashed potatoes. "But I figured you wouldn't want a call out of the blue from your semi-estranged father."

"Thanks Mom," he said as picked at his food as he lost his appetite.

"You know if you want your mother's two cents I say you should stay with the Senator," she said to his surprise. "You may still look like you live off coffee and sugar but you still look better. Those eyes look less haunted."

"What about the BAU and the people I save?" he asked playing devil's advocate.

"Bah, you can always help them when they're in a lurch but you have to do what's best for you. That's all I have to say. Now politics gives me a headache, instead let me tell you about this student who that claimed to be Poe's raven until I told her ravens are hardly romantic…"

…

To his surprise his dad took a different tact.

"This is a nice detour but I think you need to return to the BAU," he said.

They were eating at a cafe off the strip. Reid drank his coffee before he answered.

"I am constantly being shot at while working there," Reid said taking the counterpoint again.

"But you love saving people and that is what you're good at."

"It feels good to use my other skills though," he said.

"It is nice to use other skills but can't you do politics on the side? It can be a soul-drainer too, you know."

"I know dad but," Reid looked into his coffee, "I don't know. The nightmares were getting almost unbearable when the senator offered me a job."

"It sounds like you're being torn in two different directions," his dad said. "I'm sorry I'm making this more difficult."

"No its okay," Reid said. "I just wish—"

"No one can tell you what to do but you Spencer. I believe you're better off at the BAU but that is just me offering an attempt at advice and goodness knows I haven't been around to provide that much moral support."

"Thanks Dad," he said. "I do appreciate the gesture and I'll think about what you said."

"Thanks son."

…

Two weeks later Reid was in California nervously adjusting the collar of his suit while in a van heading to a mansion in the Hollywood Hills.

"Why I am I here again?"

Anna was sitting in the row in front of turned and glared at him.

"For the millionth time, she likes having you there to help with names. It is not just actors and actresses who are going to be at this party. Cash cows are going to be there too.

Felix was next to him going over the speech the senator was going to give and looked up.

"Maybe we should tell him the real reason."

Anna turned and gave him a sharp look that seemed to convey a message that sent him back to his notes.

"What?" Reid said.

Felix didn't look up this time. "You're cute kid. You make for a great distraction when Brenner is nervous by trying to hide it by introducing you to people."

Reid turned red.

Anna sighed. "Now he is going to get all nervous about it."

"Someone had to clue him in finally," he said not looking up. "February isn't far away and we have at least a dozen more rubber chicken dinners to suffer through."

"I'm here because I'm cute?" Reid said.

"And oblivious," Anna said. "I tried counting how many staffers and volunteers were hitting on you including guys and lost count six weeks in."

"Six weeks," Felix said shocked "I lost count after the first two donor's fundraisers."

Reid was getting a little annoyed now.

"Did you two know that you're both so close that people have taken to referring to you as 'Felixanna?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

Reid silently fumed. Brenner promised this was the last thing he would have to do for her until January. He could be home or on a case right now.

Anna interrupted his thoughts.

"Relax and act like your usual oblivious self," she said.

She made it sound so easy when she wasn't the one who memorized the guest list.

…

It was truly A-list party. Everywhere he looked there was some actor, actress, or director who was in a film that was getting Oscar buzz. There were also actors from some of the biggest blockbusters in history entertaining a variety of guests. Then there were also film financers who Brenner was the most interested in and Reid helped mutter facts about them into her ear. He tried to relax but he didn't trust himself with more than a single glass of wine.

Then she walked in.

She was wearing a low-cut dark green dress held up by gold chains. There were simple gold hoops in her ears. Her blond hair was styled in a high bun. Lila Archer looked simply stunning.

"Sorry I'm late," she said to the host. "Filming ran long again so I had to grab the first thing I found in my closet."

"You have one elegant closet," the host said with a laugh.

Lila laughed also. He was trying to skirt away when she suddenly locked eyes with him.

Reid thought it was only in the movies that time seemed to stop. They looked at each with the shock of realizing they were sharing the same world again and didn't know what to do.

Lila recovered quickly and Reid realized less than a second had probably passed. She smiled and walked down the steps and saw Brenner standing nearby.

"Senator," she said graciously. "I am a huge fan, I am so glad to see you."

"That's mine line," she said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Well you're my candidate and hopefully our future president," Lila said warmly.

Reid wondered if this was because she genuinely liked the senator or because he was standing next to her.

"I am more than grateful to have your vote."

"Let me grab a glass of wine and I'd love to ask you about your thoughts on the world AIDS epidemic. I just did a film about the topic and I'd love to pick your brains on the subject and how our government is helping."

It was the film Lila was considered a lock for an Oscar. Her second nomination and probably her third Golden Globe nomination. He had kept count of her accolades since he last saw her.

"I'd be glad to discuss it with you."

Lila drifted away and greeted friends. Reid turned to the senator.

"AIDS has claimed—"

"I know the legislation by heart Reid what I want to know is one: How do you know Lila Archer and two: What film was she shooting late today?"

Reid couldn't look at her without fear of turning red. Brenner missed nothing.

"The film she is working on is about finding love in L.A. while working at a twenty-four hour restaurant called 'Night of L.A. love'. I know Lila from when she was a stalking victim years ago."

"Was there ever anything between you?"

"Not really."

"No one is ever going to get the full story out of you are they?"

"Never," Reid said and drifted away as quickly and as subtly as possible.

…

Three hours in, Reid had grown beyond bored. Where other staffers were loosening up and enjoying themselves, he stuck to his one-glass rule and just wanted to sleep before returning to DC. Brenner seemed to enjoy herself but Reid knew her body language well enough to know that she too was growing tired and bored. There were conversations ranging from her policies, to family, and celebrity gossip. She preferred debates over masks. There was an annual festival of lights she and her husband hosted in Gapstone and Reid could see her mind drifting there.

He was looking for a bathroom when he happened upon the library/study. He decided to browse the selection of books to kill time. Then he heard her laugh.

Lila was sitting at the study desk with her bare pedicured feet up on the desk.

"Of all places, of course I'd come across you here," she said with a smile.

"Hello Lila," he said pleasantly.

"It's nice to see you Spencer."

"You too."

Suddenly she leaped from sitting position and hugged him. "It is really nice to see you."

He let go of her and said what had been on his mind all night. "Lila we had a special experience and we agreed not to try to ruin it with anything else."

"I know, but I'm also moving to back New York in the spring. I'm bored with celebrity life here. Would you care for another try?"

"No," he said firmly into her beautiful glassy blue eyes.

"Why not? Is there someone else?" she asked sweetly.

He had to look away from her stunning eyes. "No there isn't someone else. It is just, I liked you Lila and I'm afraid I'd lose you again."

"You lost someone didn't you?" she said softly reading between the lines. "As in she died?"

Reid didn't say anything. He couldn't trust what he would say.

Lila hugged him gently. "I think I get it Spencer. You'll find what you're looking for and hopefully next time you won't lose her."

…

It was past midnight and Reid was peacefully snoring in the back of the van. Felix and Anna were in the seat in front watching him.

"Think he met anyone?" Felix asked.

"Nope," Anna said as she kicked off her heels.

"Think he had a remotely good time?" he asked.

Anna stretched. "Nope, now go to sleep Felixanna."

"Yes Felixanna."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Reid hit IGNORE on his phone again while riding with Rossi and Morgan to the home of the UNSUB in Arizona.

"Campaign trouble?" Morgan asked reading the look of annoyance on his friend's face.

"I know they wanted me on the trail after New Year's but J.J. has two sick kids and this UNSUB is abducting autistic children," Reid said angrily

"I know. I'm glad you're on the case. But you know you're going to have to choose one world over the other soon."

"She only needs me until the nomination is won or lost."

"You might like hanging with her as a political consultant."

Reid had had this conversation back and forth in his head and with other people. He was tired of it.

"Let's just focus on the case."

…

Sophie Brenner was at her wit's end in the Georgetown University auditorium. This was the last debate before the Iowa Caucus, ten days from now. It was the last solid impression she would make on the nation before voting began. She had all the notes, practiced repeatedly, and still felt unprepared. She knew why: She was missing Spencer Reid.

Brenner had a nasty argument with him before he left about loyalties even though she knew his reasons were important. He grounded her in ways others couldn't understand. It didn't hurt that he was cute and he was a walking encyclopedia. He could see through other candidates and find their weaknesses. Anna had warned her are about making sure every staffer felt expendable. Reid didn't feel expendable. She needed to have another difficult discussion with him when the case was over.

She stepped in front of the podium with trepidation. Under the hot lights she suddenly noticed a grim look on Anna's face. Brenner had thirty-five seconds. She beckoned Anna forward but she shook her head. Brenner knew she was stubborn to a fault and didn't care as she locked eyes with Anna and beckoned her forward again.

The speaker of the house was giving her a weird look as Anna came forward. The producers weren't pleased with the development either as this was going to be live.

"Five seconds," she said in her most authoritative tone and turned to Anna. "What is it?" she whispered.

There were tears in Anna's eyes. "A child was killed during the take-down of the UNSUB," she whispered. "The perpetrator himself was killed by the FBI. We don't know if it was Reid who pulled the trigger."

This sent the senator reeling. No wonder Anna didn't want to bother her with the information. But she needed to hear it. She looked to her rival who looked completely confused by what she was seeing but could not hear. Her staff was also full of statisticians and body language readers. But none with the mind like Spencer Reid.

"Thank you Anna," she whispered and her campaign manager scurried away.

Anna stood calmly as a microphone was placed on her. She felt strong and calm despite the sadness in her heart.

The moderator welcomed the audience and the viewers and then went over the debate rules. After a coin toss the speaker elected to go first in making her opening remarks.

"I am here because I feel I am the most qualified person to lead our nation through these troubled times," she said forcefully. "I am here because I believe in the core values of our country…"

Brenner looked at her for the first time and realized how completely foolish they were standing on a stage trying to describe tough times when Reid was probably the speaking with the family members of the recent murders. He and his team had done all they could. Both the speaker and she promised changed but none of that was going to change the reality of what was happening in Arizona and across the country.

"Senator?" the moderator said.

Brenner realized it was her turn to talk. She looked to Anna and gave a slight gesture with her hand. She was throwing out the script.

"Senator?" the moderator said again.

"I'm sorry Bob," she said. "I was just listening to the speaker and realized how stupid we both sound."

There was a gasp from the audience and she could feel the speaker's eyes burning into her.

"I just realized that while we stand before you claiming to humble servants with nothing but the desire make America an even stronger nation when we couldn't be far from the opposite. The truth is I have spent a great deal of my time courting the fat cats on Wall Street to fund my campaign. I have visited museums and landmarks I wish the children of our country could see but can't afford and may never do so. I am nothing like the people I want to lead but I surround myself with people who are better than me and that is why I deserve to be president."

After that the speaker attacked her relentlessly but Brenner held her ground. She argued that no person is an island. If she had the nuclear launch codes she hoped someone would explain the repercussions as she was not a nuclear physicist or served in the military. Her plans to spearhead an initiative to improve the lives of those below the poverty line was based on what she saw that needed change but she also needed help from people who knew more to create the plan. It was the most intense and lively debate they had ever had.

Brenner should have felt a surge of adrenaline as she hugged her husband after the debate was over but she didn't. She felt empty and spent.

She found herself choking up. Derik patted her back. "It's okay honey. Bad things happen but you did your best to make something more of it."

Brenner pulled away and avoided her staff as she moved through rooms until she found a small bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her perfectly styled red hair and her perfect makeup. Spencer Reid had a new horrible image to haunt him. Brenner burst into tears.

…

She was supposed to be back in Iowa but Brenner didn't feel like sleeping on a plane. Her husband went instead. She wanted to stay in DC for the night and hang out with some of her friends from the Hill. They understood her in ways the campaign staff didn't. Like when she only wanted to listen to complaints about festivus poles being up too long and what parks should be renamed. It kept her mind off other things.

It was past midnight when she found Reid waiting at her apartment door next to a pair of agents assigned to protect her.

"You could have just called instead hanging here all night."

He wouldn't look at her. "My plane only arrived forty-five minutes ago."

"Let's go inside."

She unlocked the door, turned on a light and dropped her purse on the couch.

"You hungry? I have only English Muffins though," she said trying to sound light as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Sorelno killed the child in front of me," he said abruptly. "Morgan shot him just after that."

Brenner couldn't imagined the emotional pain the agent was going through. She could have said she was sorry but she knew better.

"How did you know to find me here?" she asked instead.

"Selma didn't post anything about you going to Iowa tonight on your website so I guessed you'd be here with your friends."

"How do you think I did?" she asked assuming he had seen some of the debate on the plane ride home.

Reid wandered around her small apartment. "I think you won the nomination," he said. "Tonight you showed that you were human and made the Speaker look like an angry god. We're going to spend the rest of the campaign fighting to keep that momentum."

"Why are you here Spencer?" she asked.

He still wouldn't look at her. "I'm here because I don't want to crash at Morgan's but I don't want to be alone. I am afraid I going to do something very stupid."

He finally looked at her.

"I'm a drug addict Senator and all I want to do is get high right now."

She held his gaze. "There are narcotics in here from when my husband visited me here."

"I know but I also needed to say something to you," he starting to shake. "I'm tired of seeing death. I want to work on your campaign full-time."

"You're not thinking straight Spencer," she said. "You had one horrible case—"

"And I don't want to personally witness another like it in the near future. I want to help you win the presidency."

Anna turned away and beckoned him towards the bedroom. "Then help me pack and let's get on the next plane to Des Moines."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support.

Chapter Eleven:

Hotch and Rossi looked down at the vacant bullpen mournfully. Reid had dropped by to clear out his things early in the morning a few days ago. The entire team was on stand down mode as Cruz felt the team needed time off and to also take time to conduct psychiatric evaluations. Hotch and Rossi were the only ones who chose to come in today.

Rossi sighed as he leaned on the railing.

"Think he'll ever come back?"

"He saw a child killed in front of him David. He also saw Maeve die in front of him. I think he needs them more than he needs us."

"Don't let Garcia hear you say that."

"Reid will always have a place on this team but if he can find of something meaningful to contribute elsewhere, who am I stop him?"

Rossi nodded.

"Letting go is hard but sometimes it is best for all parties involved."

"Are we starting to talk about your wives now?"

"I did learn a lot about separation from them."

A thin smile came across Hotch's face.

"Of course, David."

…

There was cheering and crying when the results came in. Sophie Brenner won Iowa by seventy percent. The speaker vowed to continue the fight on into New Hampshire and Super Tuesday. Brenner and Anna kept urging caution as the fight was not over yet. But the staff of the once-dark horse candidate was positively jubilant.

The only person not celebrating was Reid. He mostly kept to himself and worked with Ben the speech writer, Anna, and Brenner. Nobody wanted to admit it but Reid was the reason they were winning. He inspired Brenner to create a new campaign strategy two minutes into the debate. It meant changing some signs and slogans but more than anything it emboldened Brenner's campaign to take more risks and think outside the box and it proved to be a winning strategy.

Felix, Anna, and Ben were playing were playing a portable version of Scrabble on the bus to Hannover while Brenner, Reid, and other staffers were sleeping.

"The speaker really needs to stop looking so angry on camera," Felix said placing four tiles into the indentations.

Ben added three more down. "The language of her speeches are angry. She has upped her vitriolic rhetoric by at least ten percent."

"Can't imagine why," Anna said as she started a new word on the other side.

"I really can believe it," Ben said adding more letters. "She is going to win."

Anna was rearranging letters. "Oh yee of little faith boys. I always knew she had it in her."

Felix traded out two letters. "Are you saying that because you are paid to or you really believe it?"

"I always believed in the senator even before Reid came along."

Ben was studying his letters. "I just thought I'd have a gig for a few months to pay the bills and travel a little."

"Brenner had a vision and she wanted to implement it," Anna said.

Felix laughed. "You're starting to sound like you watched 'The West Wing' too much."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

They were silent for moment as the game continued. Felix finally asked what was bothering him. He turned his back slightly to the front of the bus where Reid was sleeping.

"I don't see him as often as you guys," he said in hushed tone. "How is he?"

Anna was writing down scores. "Quiet but attentive to detail. He has his head here. It might take a little longer for most of his heart to come along also."

Ben nodded. "He is still amazing at contributing facts and his research on the speaker is top-notch. But the enthusiasm isn't the same and Brenner seems to get that."

Felix shook his head. "I'd jump head-first into a bottle after seeing what he saw." Felix paused. "I think I finally get why he's here."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"To make a difference," he said adding HOPE to the board. "To make sure the best candidate ends up fighting for the White House."

Ben grinned.

"Now who sounds like he's been watched the 'West Wing' too much."

"The world is terrible place," Felix said. "In here, playing Scrabble on a campaign bus, not so much. If that guy can make the world less terrible from here, then more power to him and more responsibility to us."

Anna tore out a piece of paper.

"Ben start writing," she said. "We have our next stump speech."

…

On a campaign bus Nashua a very different conversation was taking place. DALE LEWIS FOR PRESIDENT was emblazoned on it. Some staffers were trying sleep but few could when the governor was alternately pacing the bus or tapping at his computer angrily. Most try to avoid him when he was this furious but his campaign manager Aiden Turrow and Dale's chief of staff Don White lacked this luxury.

"I am still fighting off the moronic mogul and the right-wing lunatic and now I have to rearrange my strategy to beat a light-weight senator," he knocked his fist on a table twice. "How is this possible?"

Don, who knew Lewis longer jumped in. "Campaigns can be unpredictable sir."

"Really Don?" Lewis said sarcastically. "This unpredictable?"

Aiden was calmly watching the debate between the Speaker and Senator on mute. "Something happened between her and her campaign manager that made her go rogue on her debate. I think it is the same 'factor' that had her attacking us during that debate when our super-socialist was still in the picture."

"Any idea who or what?" he asked impatiently.

"I think it might be their newer hire, an FBI agent," he said. "I have seen him enough on social media to know that the Senator likes him and his apparent guidance."

Lewis knocked on the table again. "Then let's dig up some dirt on him. Let's show the world the people she surrounds herself with are not perfect."

Aiden tried to remain calm as he spoke. "Sir I'd tread cautiously. This is not the secretive compartmentalized CIA. The FBI has tendency to close ranks when they feel they're being attacked."

"I don't care," Lewis said raising his voice. "Get our PIs on him and find out everything about him from what he eats for breakfast to what color his socks are."

Don began to take notes and suggested which PIs to use while Aiden tuned them out. This was just a job for him. He didn't particularly care if Lewis won the nomination even though he was the early favorite and had the best outward qualities of anyone in the republican field. He just hoped he still had a soul after this run was over.


	12. Chapter 12

If this reads a little rougher, forgive me. I really wanted to write this tonight.

Chapter Twelve:

Money talks. It is a simple fact. Especially the amount of money coming from the Miller family. Money for a new sheriff's station after the election is what lead to story of how Spencer Reid jeopardized the lives of twelve people in order to block one teenager armed with multiple, high-caliber weapons. According to many legal and ex-FBI agents it violated all protocols and he should have been fired that day.

Lewis used this argument and the speaker did also. In separate but semi-coordinated speeches they suggested that Brenner surrounded herself by people only appeared to be "good." Lewis' opponents agreed with Brenner and Lewis as well. The attack ads that followed were brutal.

It took longer to discover Reid's drug addiction due to sealed documents. But money talks and one member was on the verge of relapse and was willing to say anything to get his fix. So all the details of how Reid struggled after each violent case with his addiction emerged. It was suggested that he faced no serious consequences for his problems and the former speaker called for an internal investigation of the unit.

They were in Charleston the day after they lost Nevada. They were still ahead but only by a few points. People were already predicting the end of Brenner's campaign. The top eight officials of her team including Reid, met in a hotel conference room.

The assembled around a large table and all but Reid took a seat. He approached Brenner carefully.

"My letter of resignation," he said in a quiet tone.

Brenner looked at it and then crumpled it in a ball and threw it in a trash bin by the door.

"Take a seat Reid," she said authoritatively.

Reid obediently took a seat by Ben who gave him a quick look of sympathy.

Brenner slammed her palm on the table.

"This ends now," she said forcefully. "I don't tolerate bullies, especially those who bully smartest person on my team."

Reid raised his hand. "Ma'am I may be the smartest but that doesn't mean I should be on your staff when it hurt—"

"Shut up," she said abruptly. There were some gasps. Brenner never spoke so harshly.

"I am not getting rid of you because it is the smartest move," she said. "Firing you would be the easy and most obvious move. Anna what do you say all the time?"

Anna was almost afraid to speak. "Everyone should be considered expendable."

"Not on this campaign. Not anymore," she said forcefully.

She turned attention to Reid. "How did you get hooked on drugs?"

Reid couldn't believe she was asking this of him. It was a very personal question. But he genuinely wanted to help Brenner and if it meant opening old wounds, so be it.

"It happened when I was being tortured by and unstable UNSUB-serial killer with a split personality. The kinder of the two used the drug dilaudid to ease the pain."

People gasped and there were tears in the eyes of some of the staffers. Brenner looked satisfied.

"I knew you were too smart to do drugs for fun and valued your brain too much to do anything that might harm it."

Reid felt a thin smile creeping across his face. She had a gift for searching for the 'why' instead of the 'result.'

Felix raised his hand.

"Okay I'll be brave, why isn't the BAU speaking out against these 'comments' as polite word for it?"

Brenner answered for him.

"You told them not to."

Reid nodded his head.

"I don't want any of their attention diverted from their cases," he said.

Felix wasn't done.

"So what do we do Senator? I agree firing Reid would be the easy option and it would still leave the whole 'Why did you hire him in the first place?' problem."

Brenner sat back. "Let me ask you Felix, what does the perfect candidate look like?"

He was quick to answer. "A late forties to mid-fifties white or possibly biracial man with some cute kids and a wife who he met in an Ivy League school. A congressman or a governor. A military background would be also a plus. With moderate to strong religious affiliations."

Brenner nodded. "That is exactly who Dale Lewis is. Yet he is barely leading in the polls. Anybody want to guess why?"

Another staffer, Stacey chipped in. "Because he is 'establishment.' People are sick of that way of thinking because they don't see the establishment getting anything done."

Another staffer, Chuck looked confused. "Where is this going Senator?"

Brenner smiled. "I am a multiple-term senator who went to Harvard Law and married her high school sweetheart. The only thing that separates me from Lewis is the fact that I am a woman and I don't have kids due to health issues."

She leaned forward. "I am more like the republicans than the speaker is. I am willing to take risks she refuses to take. I am willing to keep a drug addict on my campaign because the 'sins' of his past shouldn't decrease the value of his service now and that goes for every member of my staff. Staffers are still expendable but only because of their work not their past. Does anyone dare to reveal any of their demons?"

Anna raised her hand. "I used Adderall to get through most of college until my girlfriend caught me and helped me detox."

Chuck raised hand. "I'm in AA."

Felix raised his hand. "I tried weed in high school."

Another raised his hand. "Cocaine in college."

"Shoe addiction."

"Sports betting."

All eyes turned to Brenner. She smiled. "Pills scared me, I am a feather-weight drinker, and I have asthma."

The entire table burst into laughter. It was idiotic that they were laughing when this was the single most important meeting of the campaign. Yet it also felt very good, like a release of pent-up anxiety.

Once the laughter calmed Anna asked the same question.

"What do we do Senator?"

She smiled. "Felix calls a press conference in one hour. Angie starts putting together ads using my words from the conference and we win this thing. Dismissed."

…

"I stand by my belief that I am surrounded by people who make me a better candidate. I value their character more than the sins of their past. Yes I knew about Agent Reid's addiction while on the campaign but I kept him because he made me a better person. He is not just smarter. He has more heart. He looks into the pain of those who suffer from drug addiction and understands better than most of us that these users are not all bad people. He does not have to answer to anyone as to why he got into drugs. I put my trust in him because he puts his trust in me and my numbers up until this bullying campaign showed it.

Love is an odd word to throw around on a campaign. Love suggests a level of familiarity a little deep for comfort for of some. But I love the people who surround me. I love how they have transformed me from a mild, moderate senator, to a force of nature on the campaign and in the senate when I was called upon to do my duty for the great state Pennsylvania. I love being here and fighting with all my might for the people who have given me their passion and commitment to the belief that I should be their president.

I'll take questions now. Who's first?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hi. I don't take requests or suggestions. I'm not trying to be mean. It is just a rule that I like to enforce. But honestly more often than not the story suggestions fall into my original plans. It shows I have readers who understand my story. Thanks!

Chapter Thirteen:

After the former Speaker called for an investigation the FBI gave a brief message:

"The matter regarding Agent Spencer Reid was investigated internally to the satisfaction of the then Section Chief Erin Strauss. The Federal Bureau of Investigation will make no further comment or answer any further questions relating to the matter described."

It was written by the press secretary for the FBI. Behind closed doors the Director was furious the matter was kept from him and wanted answers. Section Chief Mateo Cruz stood up for the team and pointed how many lives Reid has personally saved and his work did not suffer dramatically during the time the addiction was unknown. The Director eventually calmed down but said if anything else was concealed he was going to personally recommend the dissolution of the team.

Hotch was relieved to hear the news as he sat down with him in his office.

"Thank you for sticking your neck out Chief Cruz."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat for you guys," he said. Then he leaned forward. "I have to ask though, how did you manage to keep this from Strauss for so long? It is barely in her case notes."

"I suggested to Reid that he take some of his vacation time after our case in New Orleans," Hotch said. "He did not come home with us. He had a close friend who lived there who I imagine took care of him during the detox period. I never asked him for the details. He volunteered the information that he was attending a support group when he returned."

He locked eyes with him. "Spencer Reid has been through a lot Cruz. Some of it is even classified. He is an exceptionally strong agent. I did not urge Reid to leave but I did not discourage him either."

Cruz nodded. "Understood Agent Hotchner. Thank you. I'd like to meet with your team soon discuss this 'dirty dozen' case I have been hearing about as a result of the take-down of the Silk Road. While I am at it I am going to remind Garcia not to use her hacking skills for recreational purposes."

Hotch resisted the urge to smile. "I'll tell the team."

…

Aiden was playing the nickel slots to relax in Las Vegas. So many different combinations. He once read that is is virtually impossible to keep track of all the combinations. Campaigns were more predictable. Even ones involving blowhards who were beating solid contenders. The FBI agent was an interesting variable. If he was being honest with himself he had a feeling the digging dirt up on the agent was going to possibly blow up in their faces. But Lewis was looking for a new strategy and he did his job. Brenner's team did theirs better.

Don appeared when he was close to breaking even.

"We have a problem," he said agitatedly.

"Only one Don?" he replied as he added more money.

"Every time we try to send an email thanking donors for the support the contents of the message change to an ad for a Dutch drug for erectile dysfunction."

Aiden lost twenty-five cents.

"Have you tried switching auto email companies?"

"Twice. The first one was for a German company."

"I cautioned against going after the FBI"

Don was growing angrier. "Can we charge whoever did this with a crime?"

Aiden stopped playing and stared at him. "If you think you can catch the person."

"I didn't know the FBI had hackers."

"They don't just stand around and look handsome in suits you know."

…

This time there was screaming. Screaming and cheering. Brenner had won sixty-five percent of the vote. After Brenner's victory speech, they celebrated like there was no tomorrow. Lewis barely beat the media mogul and he showed no sign of stopping. But the nomination for the democratic candidate for the President of the Unites States was Sophie Brenner's.

The only person who wasn't celebrating was Reid. He was in his bedroom with Brenner's next speeches adding notes for Ben. He wasn't in the mood for celebrating. He wasn't in a mood for much of anything. He just kept working as if on auto-pilot.

There was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Sophie Brenner with confetti her hair and a huge smile. Before she said anything she glanced at the notes covering his bed.

"Go home Reid," she said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Go back to your family at the FBI. If we need you to add some notes we'll call you."

"Really? Because the speaker could still—"

"Get yourself on an early morning flight to DC. Derik has a friend in federal law enforcement who says there is a push to find something called the 'dirty dozen.' Go home, relax, work the case if you want, and I'll have a room waiting for Friday morning in New Orleans. Go home."

"Thank you Senator."

…

Reid came home to a huge hug from Morgan. They drove to a small quiet place where the entire team was there waiting. Everyone hugged him but he only wanted to know about the 'dirty dozen' case. It felt good to be home at least for a little while.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the support as always!

Chapter Fourteen:

No one knew how to deal with it. How does one deal with the FBI knocking at your door? Aiden wondered as Agent Hotchner entered his office at the Lewis campaign headquarters in DC. He offered the agent a seat.

"I'm sorry the governor couldn't meet with you personally but rest assured that everything you say will get to him as quickly as possible."

Hotchner got down to business quickly. "One of the PIs you hired was killed yesterday. We believe the man responsible is part of a ring of hitmen known as the dirty dozen."

Aiden tried to look composed even though part of him was honestly ready to scream and possibly confess every bad thing he ever did including the antique Christmas ornament he broke and blamed his brother.

"I'm sorry hear that," he said concisely. "Which PI?"

"The DC-based one who posed as a law enforcement agent to gain access to substance abuse support group for law enforcement."

That explained why Agent Hotchner looked like he wanted interrogate him in a dark sound-proof room.

"I am sorry to hear of Isaac Romel's death," he said. "How can I help you?

"Can you lend any insight into any of his other clients? How did you come to hire him?"

"To be clear hiring him was not my choice," he said deliberately. "Don White, his chief of staff was in charge of finding the PIs. To be on honest Agent Hotchner I wanted nothing to do with the investigation. It may have been my idea, but I didn't find the names."

"Can you tell me anything more about what you were investigating Spencer Reid for?" he asked directly. "You may not have wanted anything to do with it but you're the campaign manager. You had to have seen his reports."

Aiden took a deep breath calm himself. "Once we received the lead suggesting he was a substance abuser Don found Isaac to hunt and infiltrate one of the support groups. He used an alias he claimed to have used before. He was ordered to follow Reid everywhere he went from there. Most of it was exceptionally dull and useless aside from when he visited the grave of a woman named Maeve—"

He leaned forward. "I am not proud of what I do sometimes Agent Hotchner. But this is my job and I do it well."

Hotchner locked eyes with him. "No one is judging you Mr. Turrow. Please continue."

"His secondary goal was to find a member of the group who looked like he was close to falling off the wagon, we paid him for everything he knew about Spencer Reid. What he did with the money was his business."

"Which law enforcement agent?"

This detail killed him and that is why he remembered it. "DC Police Captain Arnold Mitchner."

Agent Hotchner looked so murderous Aiden ducked down into his desk. He shakily opened a drawer and found the thumb drive.

"This has everything else you need to know."

He took the thumb drive quickly and stood up. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Turrow."

Aiden walked him to the door at a loss for what to say. "Agent Hotchner I never—"

"You and your staff would be wise to tread more carefully from this point on," he said. "While you did nothing illegal your actions have resulted in some severe consequences. I'll be in touch if I have any further questions."

He left without another word. Aiden walked over and slumped into his chair, wondering what he was going to say to the governor and Don. They were the only other people who knew the depth of the PI's work. Aiden was grateful he shut down any suggestion of bringing up the woman as would have looked bad. He contemplated quitting but somehow he feared he was the one who'd have to keep the campaign on track.

His phone rang. It was Don. He answered after the second ring.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I am advising, no ordering." He sat up straighter, "that we stay away from the FBI unless they need us. I just gave them a thumb drive of reasons for why they might want to kill us."

"You're not making any sense Aiden."

He realized talking to Don made him feel sick. "I'll give you a report once I have my thoughts composed."

"What is this about the FBI wanting to kill us?"

"I promise I'll explain in a few minutes. Good-bye Don."

…

Captain Arnold Mitchner was the man behind most of the death threats the PI was receiving. It explained why the team couldn't find the source of the threats as Mitchner covered his tracks so well. The threats were growing so bad the PI ordered a hit using the money from the Lewis campaign. The PI was killed instead. Mitchner as a result was suspended pending further investigation. The trail went cold quickly.

Reid watched the investigation from a distance. His support group had been compromised. It felt like the Replicator but far worse. A man had died indirectly of his presence on the Brenner campaign.

Brenner may have sensed something was off or Hotch contacted her directly, but he was kept extremely busy on the campaign. He was helping to keep Brenner on track in terms of moving around the country. He was involved in meetings that decided which cities to visit where Reid had to argue a little make his point. Ben was still always calling for speech tips and they had to vary more as they moved from state to state. It felt good to be busy.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the support!

Chapter 15:

"You need a haircut," Anna said while on the bus to Miami.

"What?"

Reid was reading up on foreign policy in the Caribbean.

"Why?" he asked sitting up straighter.

"You're getting to recognizable with those locks," she said pointing to his head. "We've gotten requests on twitter for the number of the, hashtag 'beatleshairguy' on the Brenner campaign."

Reid turned red. "I forgot how often I'm seen with her in public these days."

"Don't worry we'll only cut it down a little," Anna said with a grin. "Besides the senator is due for a cut also. I've been to Miami this time of year, everything melts."

Felix was reading up on the senators of Miami on his iPad. "Hard to believe it is already June. I think I still have my winter coat from caucus season."

"That is exactly the length we want your hair to be," Anna said. "A look from the Iowa Caucus is what we want."

Reid sighed. "Fine. I don't want to stand out anyway."

Felix and Anna exchanged grins over Reid's head.

…

Something was nagging at Reid. He ruffled his new haircut. It wasn't that. He slowly looked around the rally Brenner was leading. Everything seemed perfect. Even the weather was cooperating with lower than normal temperatures. Crowd analysis wasn't his strongest skill but he knew when something felt off. He couldn't explain why but he wanted out of sight.

He approached one of her secret service personnel. "Something's off, get Brenner off the stage."

The agent looked at him like he was nuts. "Care to clarify?"

Reid wasn't in the mood to play games. "I have been an FBI agent for ten years. I know when to trust my instincts. Now get her off the stage."

The secret service gave the signal to leave and she quickly moved across the stage to get down when she was knocked off of to a popping sound. Reid rushed forward as did a dozen other agents. There was pandemonium as people looked for a way out.

"I'm fine!" she shouted as she was covered in red and looked horrifying. She pulled open her blouse slightly and reveal a growing bruise. "Paintballs," she said. "There is a big park by Gapstone, I'm used to it."

"We really should—"one the staffers started before Brenner waved him off.

"If your next words involve suggesting I go to the hospital, get off the campaign. I'll check with our doctor and cancel the rest of my appearances today. Ella start drafting a press release."

Ella, their press secretary was already at the rally and she pulled out her iPod to start typing. "Do we have the suspect?"

A secret service member hurried forward as they moved the senator into a waiting car. "Yes, Ma'am it was an anti-abortion protester suggest you had blood on your hands for supporting the abortion of child to save the life of the mother."

Brenner shook her head. "That makes no sense. Protester like that make bigger statements. Reid help the Secret Service. I'll see you tomorrow for the next rally."

…

It wasn't that simple. The anti-abortion protester was paid by another party to use the paintball gun as a scare tactic. She had blood on her hands for supporting the president's position on allowing more refugees into the country who could be terrorists. But Reid didn't like that answer either.

He called up Garcia who was ecstatic to hear from him.

"Hello Boy Wonder! I see they got you to cut that hair of yours which always look cute but now more than ever."

"Thanks Garcia, I guess but what can you tell me about Lucas Burk?"

"The guy who used a paintball gun on the senator?"

"No this the person paid him to do so. We can't find him."

He could hear Garcia typing. "That is because he doesn't exist. It one big ball automated calls, emails and bank accounts. This looks like a group effort."

"Terrorism?" Reid suggested.

Garcia typed some more. "This is actually one very organized anarchist organization. Calling for the dissolution of the United States. There is an insignia here that looks like it's from the Civil War or something. They're on the government watch list."

"So why go through all the trouble of paying someone to represent a different cause and cover with another motivation?"

"You tell me genius."

Reid thought it through. He sighed. "It's about me."

"What about you?

"I'm the only one who would go to a technical analyst to find the root source of the act."

"Reid you're special and I mean really special but don't you think other people would have made the same calls as you?"

"Would they have gotten the same quick results as you?"

"Well no," she said trying to sound modest.

"But anarchy, that is democratic issue but not serious as Brenner is very conservative about government spending. I feel like this issue need to be addressed at a higher level."

"Whatever you say boy wonder."

…

Aiden was thinking of ways to strangle his candidate while watching him speak at an event in Fairburn Georgia. It was an extremely small town in the same county as Atlanta. The governor insisted upon this location as it is where the FBI agent's drug addiction began. The PI was far too good at his job.

His phone rang. "Lewis campaign," he said trying not to sound sick, trying to remember his candidate could be a good president even if he wasn't the nicest person.

"Aiden are you thinking about killing your candidate again?" Anna Foster said.

"Do I look that bad on the screen?"

"Not really, but I know you well enough to know this campaign tactic is not in your playbook."

It was too hot to debate his soul. "What do you want Anna?"

"Just to give you heads-up about the call you'll be receiving from FBI."

"I'll swear on my mother's grave this wasn't-"

"No it's about an anarchist group targeting the candidates. I'm sure you saw mine get hit with a paintball. We think this group is going to be targeting everyone to create hidden message for anarchy."

"Well the republican field is still split up and probably will until the convention. Why add to the chaos?"

"There is something about a hidden organization that wants to destabilize leadership out of revenge-I don't know Aiden. Just a friendly warning the FBI is going to call to warn you about your candidate getting hit by a paintball."

"Only a paintball?"

"Watch your tone Aiden, the feds could be listening."

"Thanks for the tips Anna and I really am sorry about the location."

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten candidates I hate elected too. It's not personal."

"Thanks."

Aiden hung up on Ann and thought about all the smoke and mirrors. All the diversions. This sounded like the Dirty Dozen again. But since when do hitmen try to rig elections?

…

Lew was hit with a blue one straight on the forehead the next evening at a fundraising banquet at the Atlanta Hilton. They found the perpetrator quickly and discovered the same pattern of misdirection leading to an anonymous group of anarchists. Other candidates were hit with paintballs also. Rumors began to run rampant about terrorism.

It had also occurred to Reid that the Dirty Dozen might be involved also but he wasn't convinced. The dirty dozen was a group of serial killers with compulsions and singular motivations. This was a game among hackers Reid thought. Or possibly hoped.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Halloween! Thanks for the support as always!

Chapter Sixteen:

"Lewis Campaign," Aiden said in his most enthusiastic tone. He was also mildly drunk in Denver.

"Why haven't you used any of the dirt I've given you?" said the voice over the phone.

"One: I don't like traitors. Two: I know most of the stuff already," he said too cheerfully.

"What about her attempts at invitro fertilization and—"

Aiden tried to sober up a little. "Colin I appreciate the level of intensity by why you are trying to sabotage your boss from an artistic stand point but I thought you'd take the hint after your fourth email going nowhere."

"How is that none of this info has reached Lewis or Don or—"

"I have the passwords to all the emails including the governor's personal account. I have all three of your addresses labeled as spam."

"Are you trying to sabotage your own campaign?"

"Messing with the FBI was the stupidest thing we ever did Colin. You should know that too."

"Maybe I'll go public with these emails."

"Then my first call will be to Anna Foster and my second will be the FBI."

There was silence on the other line.

"Just be happy she is letting you manage the DC headquarters Colin. Maybe she'll give you a job in the West Wing if you don't leak this intel to other candidates. And I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good-bye Aiden."

Aiden swore. He looked up Anna's number in his phone.

"Brenner Campaign," Anna said a little tiredly.

"Colin's going to leak but not through my campaign."

"You have to much honor Aiden."

"That is because I hate my candidate too much."

…

The next day the media mogul released four years' worth of emails from Brenner's office. Some of it was jokes between colleagues (Do you trust a candidate who pokes fun at other people? one line from a speech read), concerns about Super PACs (Do you trust a candidate who uses government resources on elections? Read another line). There was also an organized collection of emails where she detailed her guilt about changing positions on issues to meet the needs of the majority.

Some of the most damaging emails were about those where she was meeting with researchers about surrogacy. No issue related to the subject was on the senate floor so she was clearly researching it for a personal reason. It was going back four years when the senator was thirty-nine. She was clearly desperate for a child and even expressed so in her government emails. The procedure while more common, still had many detractors.

The worst part was when she began to question religion in her emails. There were a few lines in emails where she moaned about the lack of separation between church and state. Voters did not trust people who did not believe in God.

The media mogul gained traction for having a source from the Brenner campaign leak the emails. The governor was advised by Aiden to stress unification on the subject of believing in sacredness of faith.

This lead the news cycle for a few days and the Brenner campaign was in damage control mode. Reid was busy combing through every email finding details that highlighted the good Brenner had done. It wasn't as much as he hoped as Colin had been very methodical in the emails he selected. It was a frustrating process.

They were in Annapolis, Maryland when all of this was happening. It was Anna's idea to visit the city ahead of Baltimore for more attention from the local residents. They stayed in a locally-owned hotel and were actually enjoying they stay until recently. Reid was nervous when he was summoned to Brenner's room late one night.

Brenner was laying on top of the bed leaning against the headboard surrounded by notes when she called him. She was dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants and there was a glass of wine on the bedside table.

"Do you believe in evil Reid?" she asked bluntly. "You have don't you given what you've seen?"

"I believe there are a people with no sense of conscience," Reid said carefully "to most people that amounts to evil."

"You're a scientist so you're an atheist right?" she asked taking another sip of wine.

"I believe in a higher power these days."

"So you're agnostic?" she laughed. "Some people hate agnostics because it means you believe just in case there is a hell.

"I believe there is a higher power of some sorts that guides probabilities beyond my understanding," he said.

Brenner hiccupped. "You are so lucky you get to believe in whatever you want where I have to believe in some sort of accepted, organized religion to be president."

Reid took a seat. "When did you stop believing?"

Brenner began to cry. "When he wouldn't give me children! Before I got elected in my twenties I prayed every day at my local church for a child. I did this for two months when I was tested for abnormalities and they found one. It was genetic abnormality involving my uterus. It is so unique still don't have a proper name for it."

"I'm sorry," Reid said softly.

"Me too," she said and drank some more wine. "So I have been lying at church for all these years and going through the motions."

"Why am I here Senator?" Reid asked.

"Because I wanted to spend time with a fellow atheist which I guess I'm wrong about that."

"Senator—"

"Call me Sophie please."

"I can't make you believe in God but I think you need something to believe in. When I was being tortured I died. For maybe ten seconds I was dead and I can say is I saw a gold light. When I later killed my torturer and he returned to his less deadly side I promised he would see his mother again and I believed it and I still don't know what that means."

Brenner just stared at him. "That you're a better person than me and most of the world's population."

"If I was a better person I wouldn't gotten hooked on drugs and failed to trust my team to look for me."

Brenner snickered at him. "You are clueless as to how cute you are sometimes aren't you?"

Reid grew impatient. "My point is Senator that I have seen the other side and I believe it exists. My girlfriend was killed in front of me. I believe in a higher power because through some alchemy I dreamed that I held her in my arms and danced with her. I believe because the opposite is a hopelessness I personally can't tolerate."

Brenner was speechless. Tears fell down her cheeks freely. Reid walked over and took the nearby wine bottle away.

"I think you need to sober up," he said sternly. "I can't tell you what to believe Senator but don't let any sense of hopelessness bog you down. You have so much to offer as president. Have faith in yourself if anything else."

Reid pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Anna, I think she might be better at helping you than me."

As he approached the door the senator shouted: "Spencer!"

Reid turned around briefly.

"Thanks," she said and fell back.

…

The senator woke up early in the morning to a start. She found Anna asleep in a chair in her room. Anna woke up quickly.

"Senator," she said formally as she stretched in her sweatpants and Yale sweatshirt.

"How many stupid things did I say?"

"Oh you mostly claimed Reid was a gift from god and mentioned something about going to hell for not believing the way Reid does. Look the guy is great, but he talks too fast sometimes and fails to see how he makes us look dumb for not knowing ridiculous statistics."

"I barely remember that. I just remember what he told me about being tortured—"she fell back on her bed.

"Relax Senator, it is still early. Your husband is going to be stumping for you this morning while you have a policy meeting where you just have to nod and ask a few questions already typed up."

"Anna how'd I get so lucky to have you guys?"

She began to gather things. "I believe in god Senator and I like to think it just might divine intervention.


	17. Chapter 17

Happy All Saint's Day! Thanks for the support!

Chapter Seventeen:

It was mid-July and the staff had finally put out most of the fires caused by the email leak. Colin Trevor was offered a position as a senate race consultant for a high-ranking republican. For the first time in months they were back in DC to discuss their next big move: choosing a running mate.

Reid was surprised to be included in such an important meeting. He thought his job was to come up with facts that might help the campaign, not be involved in the actual decision making process. Anna pointed out his input was important because he was going to be in charge of reading the person's body language.

They sat around a table in the conference room of their campaign headquarters. A few jokes were made a being home to stay with their family and sleep in their own beds and then Brenner got down to business.

"So we have five candidates. We're going to decide which three I am going to be meeting with and I want to decide today, right now, who is going to be my running mate."

Chuck the chief political consultant read their names and positions: " Alvarez a California senator. 2. Samuel Layman, the governor of Montana, Reskin a congressman from Florida, 4. Mitchel Selner a senator from Illinois, and 5. Kenneth Nichols, the former governor from Arizona.

Reid raised his hand. "No female candidates senator?"

Brenner didn't look up from her notes. "Sorry Reid you know polling shows we have to have a male on the ticket."

"But there are so many qualified candidates on both sides," Reid argued. "Would you consider one of them?"

Brenner looked up and locked eyes with him. "No, now back to business," she said. "I want each of you to play a candidate and convince me why he's my top choice. Everyone else plays reporters/republicans, whoever you think might hate the guy the most.

And so the role-playing began. Reid contributed minimally, his mind elsewhere. These were all solid candidates and would do well on the ticket. Then he had an idea and he wasn't sure if the senator would like it.

After an hour of role playing, they chose the top three for a meeting: Alvarez, Layman, and Nichols. The senator liked Alvarez while another staffer argued for Layman. Another wanted to kick Nichols off the list in favor Reskin. It was getting tiresome and that is when the senator noticed him again.

"You have been awfully quiet Dr. Reid," she said. "What are you thinking?"

"Jack Danvers," he said simply and the table burst in to laughter.

Brenner wasn't laughing. "Reid that guy hates me. He is the third-most senior member on the senate and takes pleasure in driving me nuts."

"Or driving you to do better," he said. "I have seen the video of the Senator and never once has been cruel for the sake of being cruel. He is tough but I think he cares and is actually pushing you to do better."

"We argue over the minutia of the same bills we're trying to pass!" Brenner said. "He makes Dick Cheney look like Santa Claus."

"He also has three kids, five grand-children and has donated half the land he inherited in Maryland to wild-life preserves."

Brenner rolled her eyes. "So he does have a heart. I'm sorry but I'm not considering him for a running mate. Let's move on. Nobody is eating until I have another name to put on signs."

Reid remained silent for the rest of the discussion. He wasn't mad really. The senator was more afraid of taking risks since the email leak and those concerns were justifiable. There were also risks to putting Danvers on the campaign as he was older and more experienced compared to Brenner. It was Brenner's choice.

In the end Sam Layman became her running mate. It was up to her communication staff to leak the short list and then her advance team to set up secret meetings in the week after that. It had to look like the process took more than three hours.

Reid shook hands with the senator at the end. "Congratulations Senator," he said. "I hope this works out."

"Me too Reid," she said with a smile. "I appreciate you supporting me on this decision. I really do."

The senator stretched. "You doing anything fun tonight?"

"I am actually going to a coworker's home for a cooking lesson."

"That does sound like fun, but don't have too much fun. I need you back on the trail in thirty-six hours."

"Yes Ma'am," Reid said.

…

It felt good to be back with the team having a dinner lesson with Rossi. Despite his knowledge of the science of cooking, it turned out that he was terrible at it. The team cheered at this. They found another thing he wasn't good at which was a short list to them.

They played monopoly afterwards. He played the banker. Rossi collected more real estate. "So rumor has it that the senator chose her VP this week, do you care to comment on that?"

Reid shuffled the deck. "No I don't. How is the Dirty Dozen case going?"

J.J. moved her hat three places and smiled. "Classic misdirection."

Hotch rolled the dice. "We have identified four so far and one of them was recently discovered to have ties to the paintball incidents as a financer. We're still pursuing that lead."

"Good luck then," Reid said.

Then all of their phones went off. It came from the bureau. It was a serial kidnapping case in St. Louis and the jet was ready and fueled.

Reid offered to clean up even though Rossi said he had cleaning crew to do so. Reid pointed out that he had nothing to do for the next twenty-four. So Rossi let him.

"Just don't steal anything," he shouted with a laugh as they left his mansion.

He carefully cleaned all the pots and pans and put away the game. He looked around at the house once filled with life. He knew his team was going to be facing things that would give him nightmares yet he still wished he wasn't left behind.

…

Sophie Brenner was pacing her Senate offices. She hated when an idea wormed its way into her head. It would be giving him too much power to even consider this move. She needed to stop depending on him when he would probably be gone by November Fourth.

Yet here she was looking up the home number of Jack Danvers. It was late at night but she dialed him anyway.

He picked up after the first ring. "So the genius fed really is a genius," he said.

"Do you know why I'm calling?" she asked with annoyance.

"Some of the smartest people in politics convinced you to choose Sam Layman to be your running mate. But you're calling me at eleven-thirteen because you're having second thoughts brought on by your genius consultant."

Brenner didn't say anything.

"Word of advice Sophie: Don't let him in on any more major decisions if you don't want him to shake your way of thinking."

Whenever she saw Jack Danvers she had tendency to want to smack him in face. She felt that way now. Yet she pushed on.

"Do you want the job Jack?" she asked slowly.

"Only if you can retain the genius for the transition team. I can't expect the guy to stick around with us for four years but at least help pick people who can tolerate being there for four years."

"You were expecting this call weren't you?"

"Only a little. I've noticed you've been playing safer since the email leak."

"You know I hate you sometimes right?"

"That is why our relationship would work. Opposites attract."

"I'll think about it."

"You're not going to sleep tonight Sophie. Call up Anna and tell her what you did and you two can be up all night together."

"You are nuts Jack."

"I'd really enjoy working with you. Goodnight."

Brenner was more conflicted than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the support as always!

Chapter Eighteen:

At his home Rossi was hosting a private black-tie benefit to raise money for improvement to a VA hospital in DC. There were items donated for a silent auction. Guests mainly consisted of veterans and their spouses. Light music played in the background. It was a very quiet affair.

During the middle of the cocktail hour Rossi invited Jack Danvers to a have a cigar out on his balcony.

Rossi offered him a light and Jack thanked him. "I really don't like to mix politics and charity but it is what it is."

Rossi lit his own. "Was there any other way to vet you? Couldn't they have hired a team to whisk you off on a helicopter?"

Jack let out a puff of smoke. "Too noisy," he said. "It is hard to understand the depths by which Sophie and I hate each other. Me being seen with anyone as low as her unpaid underfed interns would be cause for discussion on social media."

"Yet you want to be her VP."

"Veeps are there to balance the ticket. It is what they do either in experience or electoral votes, or both. They're there to make the president look good. I don't want to do any of that. I want to be her anchor. I want to be the smartest person. Smarter than Sophie even."

"You are egotistical," Rossi remarked.

"I am when I am right. You also know being the smartest person in the room doesn't equal the most power."

"Reid," Rossi said. "It didn't take you long to bring him up."

"I don't like beating around the bush too much, if at all," he said. "You've worked with the guy for a while now. What is your take?"

"Are you asking me to profile my coworker?"

"If that's how you define it."

Rossi stared at him.

"You never hold back do you?"

"It's one of my charms I know I'll have to dial back if I run with her. So what is your take on the guy?"

"They don't come smarter than him," he said. "He also deeply emotionally invested in everything even when it doesn't show. He has a heart of gold which can lead to recklessness. I trust him with my life."

Jack nodded. "Sounds like a fair assessment. Care to profile me?"

Rossi looked at him briefly. "You're a highly egotistical man than many might mistake for narcissism. You take pride in everything you do. And you really want to be Vice-President of the United States."

Jack nodded. "Very good."

"I'm just curious, do you think you might be in this position had not my colleague been involved?"

"No honestly because Sophie deep down likes me but doesn't trust her staff or her advanced instincts to look so far outside the box."

"I worry about how this might affect my coworker," Rossi said. "Right now there are teams meeting with candidates across the country. The only person who is vetting you is an FBI agent with tangential connections to the campaign."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing. You get too many kids with too many degrees in there and I get vetted out for a host of reasons aside from Sophie hating me. I also happen to be old at the age of sixty-eight, my policy positions might be considered a little too leftist, I have inhaled multiple drugs, and I continue to smoke and consider it a hobby."

"You're aren't a terrible candidate," Rossi said. "You received multiple commendations while serving oversees. After your wife died of a heart attack at a young age you raised your teenage kids with the help of your aunt and helped push forward legislation that raised more money for heart disease research. You are also secretly one of the eight great negotiators of the senate."

"You're too kind," he said. "Let's get to the other problem. Is Reid willing to stay on for the advance team?"

"I can't tell you what he is thinking."

"You can guess."

"I think he misses us sometimes," he said. "But not as much anymore. He may have not noticed it but he has grown more assertive and confident each time we meet him. Framing it this way: No one is going to get killed if he doesn't come up with the right clues in time on this job. He'll never admit it but he likes that aspect."

"What about the saving lives part?" Jack asked. "The look of relief and smiles must never get old."

"It does actually," Rossi said. "You want to be that person. You also know that person has been through unspeakable things that is why they're crying with relief when they cling to you."

"So do you think he'll say yes?" he asked bluntly.

"You're the smartest person any room Jack, I think he'd like the challenge of being in the same room with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Nineteen:

They were in DC to announce to Danvers' bid for the vice-presidency. He thought it would make a bold statement to do so on the Capital steps. Brenner thought it was presumptuous and fought the way they did when were actually in the building. Danvers seemed to be enjoying himself while Brenner was left seething and a compromise was made when Anna suggested the courthouse steps.

Noticeably absent from the meeting was Reid. He was on a conference call with his team about an UNSUB cutting words in various parts of the victim's bodies. He didn't give any more details but the look on his face suggested that it was disturbing.

Felix swore out of Reid's earshot in Anna's office at the campaign headquarters. "He picks the candidate and is still too tied up in his other life to stick around to support us."

Anna was sitting on her desk calmly eating Chinese food. "I'd relax if I were you. It is only going to get worse."

"Attaching him to the ticket doesn't mean Brenner will like him more," he argued. "The tension between them may be fun to watch but that might distract from the campaign."

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was half-drunk when Brenner called me over and we had this argument. Did I tell you she pulled me out of my night with Ashley? I made these same points but Brenner had reasonable responses for each one of them."

"And they were?"

"Did I mention the half-drunk part?"

There was a knock on the door. Felix opened the door none other than Jack Danvers himself.

"I was looking for your head speech writer," he said directly. "Have you seen him?"

Anna answered. "Three doors down. He is with the social media team."

"Thanks," he said politely and took a step forward. "Look I know you guys aren't the hugest fans of mine but I want to make this work."

"So do us," Felix said with a note of agitation.

"I have always been Sophie's biggest fan. I wasn't the cheerleader type though obviously. I like think of myself as the coach who yelled at her to do better."

"Sure," Felix said noncommittally.

"I can see it is going to take time earn your trust. So I'll just leave you guys to argue out my existence on the ticket and tell you I'm going to refuse any prepping for questions from the press."

Anna was searching for another piece of chicken in her rice. "Okay then," she said.

"See you later," Danvers said closing the door behind him.

Felix looked to Anna after he left. "We're screwed."

…

Reid finished up with the case in time for Danvers to invite him into his motorcade to courthouse.

Danvers was going over his speech as Reid sat opposite him.

"How'd the case go?" he asked.

"They caught the UNSUB in time," he said.

"Interesting choice of words, 'they' instead of 'we' disassociating a little?"

"I agreed to stay on the transition team if she wins."

"I know but aren't you tired of being pulled in different directions?"

"I can multi-task. I earned degrees while working at the BAU"

"But this is different."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I am tired of being asked where my loyalties lie. Why can't it be both?"

"Because Sophie wants to be the leader of the free world. Every a decision she makes affects lives in America and abroad."

"You sound as though you think she has already won."

"Don't get off topic with me."

"I don't know honestly. I think I am enjoying this world of politics more at an intellectual level," he said.

"How rare to find a person who enjoys politics who isn't a narcissist or a megalomaniac."

"What is you point Senator?"

He looked up from his notes. "Stop trying to choose Spencer. Sophie's staff was terrified of me without you in the room but they signed on to support her. You signed on to support her while still maintaining a presence in the BAU. You're wasting brain power doing anything else."

"Thank you sir," he said. "Now may I ask you a question?"

"You already have but go ahead."

"Why do you call people you barely know by their first names?"

"What do you think?"

"To put people off balance to create a personal link between you and the senator that isn't there yet."

"It is always nice to talk to another smart person."

"Thanks…I guess."

…

Danvers' speech was sweet and heartfelt. He promised his full commitment to implementing Brenner's vision for a brighter future. He emphasized how proud he was of her. While they fought vigorously on the senate floor, it was only because he wanted to push Brenner do her best. Brenner looked genuinely moved at the end of the speech.

Then the conference opened to questions and most of the staff present was off to the side on pins and needles.

"Senator what are your religious values compared the Brenner's?"

Danvers stared him straight in the eye. "My wife dropped dead in a supermarket in the paper products aisle. I wished god was dead. I nearly fell into a bottle and if it wasn't for my aunts Mary and Josephine I would be. I started to believe in god because they believed in him. Sophie is entitled to believe in whatever she wants to believe in."

"Senator what are your thoughts on changing positions on serious subjects such as trade agreements?"

"I can literally give you the names of politicians who have flip-flopped more that Sophie but this press conference isn't about them. I have also changed positions subjects for various important reasons. There are hundreds of voices shouting at once and sometimes the best option is to negotiate a way to settle some of those voices down for the good of everyone in the room and the country."

"Sir you are noted and unapologetic cigar smoker. What message does that send to our youth?"

"We all have our vices. I believe if we are raising our kid's right, there is a chance they'll make the right choices on their own. I never do so in public and I am well aware of the risks. I'd like to see more oversight on these e-cigarettes. While I trust youths to make good decisions I don't like how they are being advertised as the 'cooler' less deadly alternative."

"Sir what do say to people who believe you are one of the 'secret eight great negotiators' on the senate?"

"Tell them I am honored to be considered a great negotiator. I believe there are many great negotiators in the senate but many do not reveal themselves due to the amount of scrutiny it would lead to."

The questions continued but they got easier with time. Danvers may not have prepped with Brenner's team but it was obvious he had anticipated all of the questions and spoke eloquently.

As they were preparing to leave the courthouse Felix approached him. "Sir you did extremely well today."

"Thanks Felix," he said.

"Why couldn't you have prepped with us?"

"I needed the headspace and the chance to show the press I can do fine without prepping from the Brenner campaign."

Felix didn't say anything.

Danvers wrapped an arm around him. "Don't worry Felix. There will be plenty of events for you to micromanage the daylights out of."

It was going to be a long interesting and slightly infuriating ride.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a dark and stormy night and the only thing louder than the wind slamming into my window was the hooting and hollering at the TV over football by the other occupants of my residence. Seriously, I am really missing Elementary for this sport. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thanks for the support.

Chapter Twenty:

There was cheering from the Lewis campaign that week. The media mogul had decided to withdraw his name for consideration as a republican candidate and was instead going to run as an independent. Lewis had been gaining momentum in recent weeks and was ahead by ten percent. The larger than life candidate claimed he did not want to get into a horse race with Lewis. He planned on hosting an event at the same time as the Republican National Convention at hotel owned by a friend that he promised would make a bigger statement. Dale Lewis didn't care, he was just glad to have him off his back.

They were meeting in Cleveland to decide on their VP candidate. It was only the governor, Don, Aiden, and four other trusted advisors. The governor was still mad about the senator's VP choice. It was the worst-kept secret in town as to who was on Brenner's short list and they were already scripting attack ads. Then she picked a cranky old senator from Maryland who had an electrifying rapport with her and was becoming America's favorite wise grandpa.

"It was the fed who dug him up right?" Lewis said angrily. "Who else would pick an old blowhard like Danvers?"

"That would be a good assumption," Aiden said mildly.

"Are you sure we can't dig up more dirt on the guy? Our PI hinted there was nutty mother in the mix."

"Our primary PI is dead," Aiden said stated.

"But we can get another one right?" Don said. "How hard would it be to look up his mother—"

"Sir I believe we are getting off-topic," Aiden said resisting every to quit and strangle his employer. "What we need to decide on cutting this list down. The convention is a twelve days away."

"I think we should go for the young blond from New Hampshire," one of the other staffers said.

Aiden inwardly sighed. The governor liked to surround himself with people who thought like him.

"She is only in her first term as congresswoman," he pointed out.

"But she is from _New Hampshire_."

"I like the broad from Texas," another staffer piped in. "She could be our answer to Danvers"

"I don't want someone like Danvers," Lewis said. "I want someone _better._ "

"Sir I like the two-term Latino congressman from California," Aiden said. "He is more liberal to your conservative."

"I don't want someone who will make me look old and dated," Lewis said. "Who else is there?"

Aiden poured more coffee. It was going to be a long day.

…

"Brenner campaign," Anna's cheerful voice came through.

"Can you do me a favor?" Aiden asked.

"What's in it for me?" she asked playfully.

"The White House probably but we need to make it look like an even fight."

"What do you want Aiden?"

"Your fed's help in choosing a VP"

"I thought we all knew it was going to be Lucy Donner from New Hampshire."

"I convinced him his wife would hate the idea."

"What about Carl Cortez?"

"Just shout across the bus for a name please Anna,"

Anna laughed. "You are truly desperate."

"I won't ask again."

"Hang on one second."

A moment later she had a name. "Rebecca Windsor."

"An Illinois supreme court judge?"

"You know her," she pointed out.

"Her war on organized crime is well-known from her prosecution days. Not to mention the assassination attempt and why did I not think of her?"

"Because you started to think like your candidate as much as you hate yourself for doing so. Reid gave you name now use it."

"Thank you."

"May the best candidate win."

Aiden hung up.

…

Lewis loved Windsor. She was the fighter from the streets, he was the wise leader. They would make a powerhouse team. And lucky for them Windsor appeared to have higher aspirations so she would be open to a VP position. Everyone was happy with the choice.

The governor asked Aiden to stay in the room with Don after everyone else left. Aiden felt like he was in the principal's office as he faced Don and Lewis when they sat down.

"Have you been in contact with Anna Foster?" Don asked.

"Yes, she called me to warn me about the Feds coming to ask questions about that paintball incident." It was time to play politics.

"Have you been contact with her since then?"

"I returned the favor by telling her about the email leak our favorite blowhard was about to unleash."

Lewis slapped the table. "Enough with the games Aiden. Colin Trevor came to us personally yesterday and told us about you preventing us from unleashing the valuable intel about Brenner."

Aiden remained calm. This was a chess game he couldn't lose. He pulled out his phone. "Fire me now and my first call will be to Anna to warn her. My second call will be to a network morning show producer who will pay me handsomely for details about the campaign. The third will be to your former republican opponent to ask for an invite to speak at his event."

Lewis glared at him while Don spoke.

"So this is where your loyalties lie?"

"I have no loyalties Don. I am a campaign manager for hire. My first race was for a democrat."

"Why did you do all of this Aiden? I thought you cared about winning."

He looked to the governor. "Sir I believe you would make a great president. None of this was intended to harm the campaign. I wanted a clean fight and that is all."

"We could have used this information earlier and I could have won the nomination earlier."

"I still want you to win Governor Lewis. I think you can win with Rebecca Windsor on the ticket. You have strong values and a likeable persona. It could be a real race to the finish."

His eyes narrowed. "And what do I do about you?"

"Keep me on as advisor. You don't trust me with your campaign but you shouldn't trust me on the outside."

"Fire him governor," Don said.

"Why?"

"Because his bluffing on all fronts. Something tells me he is not one to air the dirty laundry of our campaign to the media. He wouldn't if he ever wanted to work again."

Lewis stared at Aiden briefly. It was over. "Good-bye Aiden."

They stood up and no hands were shaken. Part of Aiden felt a sense of relief wash over him and then anger followed.

"I do hope you negotiated the price down for the information Trevor sold you," he said angrily. "His candidate hasn't been doing so well and I am guessing this money will go to attack ads."

"I suggest you leave tonight Aiden," Lewis said.

"With pleasure."

…

"Rats," was all Anna said when he dropped the bomb about his firing.

"Excuse me?"

"I owe Felix twenty bucks."

"You've betting on when Lewis would fire me?"

"You did your best Aiden. Now what are you going to do?"

"Email you everything I have on the governor and what the PI dug up. It isn't pretty."

"We have planned contingencies. We knew the governor wouldn't play nice the whole time. I'll start phase two early. I need to go and alert the troops."

Aiden got off the phone and felt mixture of joy of and nerves. There was no filter for Lewis now. No one to stop him from acting recklessly. Maybe that could be what brings him down.


	21. Chapter 21

Fifty reviews! Yay! Thanks for all the support of this story about politics with a ton of OCs. Thank you.

Chapter Twenty-One:

The mood was light on the bus to Albuquerque. It was early in the morning and they were due to meet for a Q&A session at a breakfast meeting event. Brenner and Danvers had already prepped for the session and now decided to deal with what Anna had about Aiden's dismissal.

Danvers scribbled on a paper. "I really can't believe they threw out Rebecca Windsor. I feel like a school bully going against Mary Anderson."

"That never stopped you from going after me," Brenner said.

"That's because nobody watches C-span and I knew I wouldn't make you cry," Danvers said.

Felix brought coffee over for them. "You two are starting to sound cute together," he remarked.

Brenner glared at him. "Years of him attacking my every decision haven't been erased. I just tolerate him better."

Reid walked over with his own mug. "Your body language suggests other-wise. You no longer raise your left eye-brow when he says—"

"No profiling on the bus," Brenner said.

Anna came forward with file folders. "Quiet on the set folks. It is time for our review of the dirt." Reid and Anna sat while Felix stood."

She handed them out. "They are in paper format because they can be destroyed easily. I trust every member of the staff including those asleep to practice discretion. I personally deleted the contents from my tablet because I don't want this information to leave this bus agreed?"

Everyone nodded as they opened their folders. Reid looked shocked.

"That private investigator has almost every detail of my life in here. He wanted to follow up on my mother and Maeve but was instructed not to."

Brenner flipped a page. "We knew that was a possibility when the information leaked."

"You think they will now?" Felix asked.

"My mother has a restricted guest list which also includes correspondence. The sanitarium knows that people might go looking for her and are on alert," Reid said.

"What a waste of time and resources," Danvers said. "Spencer you may be special but you are not worth the amount of money they paid these guys. Was this with PAC money or out of pocket?"

"Out of pocket," Brenner said reading the next page. "He isn't that dumb to leave it where it could be investigated."

Danvers made a face at her. She ignored it.

Anna read the next page out loud. "Governor Lewis has all the right qualifications to be president. Having said that, he is prone to fits of anger, is slightly paranoid, and needs constant reassurance that he is doing a good job."

Felix underlined parts about campaign finances. "Are we sure we don't want any of this to leave the bus? We could make some brutal attack ads with it."

Brenner shook her head. "No. I don't want to win that way. I was wondering about Aiden though. Anna, have you reached out to offer him a consultant position?"

"He is currently in Spain," she said. "He doesn't want anything to do with the election and he is long over-due for a vacation."

Reid had finished reading the file. "With this data, I think your chances of winning have increased by twenty percent."

Felix glared at him. "Only twenty, I'd say we have this thing in the bag."

Danvers didn't look convinced. "We've elected narcissists and megalomaniacs before. It is all about the outward appearances. Good for the country does not always equal good people."

Brenner looked at him with interest. "Care to name names?"

"Not without getting into a debate with a bunch of very bright people. Besides, has anyone noticed the one glaring hole in this report beside Reid?"

"Senator you're not in it," Anna said. "I texted Aiden about it before he left and he said they hadn't started digging."

"I'm insulted," Danvers said. "I have plenty of skeletons. I tried multiple drugs before joining the military. I crashed my car into a tree the day after I proposed to Coleen. My sister has two DUIs to her name, one was sealed because she was under eighteen. And my oldest daughter was caught driving without a license twice and I can still hear my aunts yelling at me about every one of them to this day."

"They sound like characters," Brenner said.

"They still are," Danvers said confidently. "A little thing like death could never stop them from reminding me too keep baking soda in the fridge or how much meat you need to make a meatloaf depending on how many people you're expecting. My daughter Ally claims she can still hear Aunt Josephine complaining every time she forgets to signal. They live on the little things."

He noticed Reid was starting to silently tear up and continued.

"I still feel the presence of my wife too. It is much more faded but I remember scent of her perfume and the way she loved her hair cut. I hear whispers of her voice occasionally in a crowded room when I'm lonely. She will always be with me."

Brenner never felt more compassion for him.

"Is that why you never re-married?" she boldly asked him.

He nodded. "She was my first kiss. My first lover. The radiance of her smile after the birth each of our children. These are things that for me, cannot be replaced. That is just me though- I don't beat around the bush like this, Reid—"

He looked straight into his tear-filled eyes.

"I think you are capable of find love again in someone else. It won't be the love like you felt for Maeve but it will fill your mind and I really want that for a bright young man like you. I promise despite whatever science might indicate, love makes you smarter."

The bus went silent. No moved a muscle except Reid to wipe his eyes. A minute later Brenner broke the silence.

"How am I going to continue to hate you after all that?"

Danvers laughed. "Your last piece of proposed legislation was poorly written."

"I wasn't in charge of the writing process," she said irritably.

"You still should have pointed out the flaws. If you want to be president you have to…"

As they continued to bicker Anna silently picked up the files to place in her bag. Felix found something on his phone to be extremely interesting and Reid quietly excused himself from the conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the support as always.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

The Brenner campaign watched the Republican National Convention closely. Despite the firing of Aiden Turrow the campaign appeared to be running smoothly. Reid noticed though that the governor was tenser when he walked and gripped the podium more tightly. He and his running mate Mary Anderson did have a strong rapport but it was undermined by the enormous gap in age and experience. Overall the campaign looked surprisingly solid despite all that was known about the Lewis campaign.

One person looking for cracks in the campaign was Kelsey Dorchester, a new political correspondent for Esquire Magazine. She started putting dots together for a lead when she started a timeline for the investigation of Spencer Reid. The name Rossi popped up and she knew exactly who to call.

Joy Rossi picked after the third ring. She was in the middle of playing with her son when Dorchester called.

"I wish I could help you Kelsey but my dad and I don't talk politics much," she said bouncing her son with her knees.

"Does he ever talk about Reid though? It sounds like they're close friends the way the feds closed ranks around him when the drug abuse came up."

She paused before answering. "You know now that I think of Dad did say something about his friend worrying that they'll keep digging into his past now that someone is off the campaign."

"Aiden Turrow maybe?" Dorchester offered.

"I don't know names, sorry."

"No you gave me enough. Good luck on your story about battered women."

"Thanks, back at you."

…

Don White would rather commit a crime than admit how much he missed Aiden. For one thing he had a hard time replacing him internally as no one was vying for the job to be closer to the governor when he was the verge of a fit of rage. This seemed to be happening more often now as the convention started. Aiden seemed to be a calming influence where Don could do nothing about this except prevent him from breaking anything. Lewis was nervous about everything lately and too caught up in his own frustration to make any decision except defer to Don and then practice whatever speech he needed to give and answer whatever questions necessary. Aiden deserved to be fired, but that didn't stop Don from thinking the whole operation would be running more smoothly if the guy was still around.

He decided to get some air by walking the convention floor. So much energy and excitement as each delegation arrived tried to show the most patriotism. He looked briefly at a doll of Lewis' likeness and wondered what would people think if they knew what was beneath the surface of his personality.

"Hello Don," a cheerful voice said.

A young woman with dark skin and hair in a ponytail appeared by his side. She stuck out a hand.

"Kelsey Dorchester from Esquire magazine, how's your candidate?"

Don didn't shake it and kept walking. "Fine thank you for asking," he said gruffly.

She kept up with his pace. "Care to comment on the dismissal of Aiden Turrow?"

"If you read your press release you would know he left the campaign due to stress. I hear he is in Spain right now."

"How is the governor dealing with the loss of its campaign manager?"

"It was unfortunate but the governor is faring well as he has weathered many setbacks," Don said hoping she would run out of steam by the time they crossed the convention floor.

"Why hasn't a new one been named though?"

"Several deputies have stepped forward to fill his position."

"What do you have to say about the governor's vendetta against Spencer Reid?"

This stopped Don cold. He turned around and faced her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Her tone remained calm. "Ever since Aiden left the campaign more stories have leaked about Spencer Reid. More suggesting he is mentally unstable. His mother is in a sanitarium for schizophrenia. He is working for the Brenner campaign because he can't stand the pressure of being an FBI agent anymore."

He resumed walking. "Maybe some of that is true."

"Why do you think the governor is fixated on Spencer Reid?"

"Where is this leading is Ms. Dorchester?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I highly doubt you can confirm any of your wild theories about the governor."

"That won't stop me from trying," she said determinedly. "Have a good day Don." She turned and left.

Don realized he had reached the end of the convention floor. He really had no idea what to expect from the young journalist. He felt his phone vibrating. He put Kelsey Dorchester aside and decided focus on whatever concern the governor had.

…

The next day Don was prepping Lewis's wife Maddison for her speech in a hotel room when he heard pillows being tossed against a wall. Madison quickly excused herself. She wasn't afraid of her husband so much as she preferred to let other people deal with him when he was moody as they barely saw each other while she looked after the kids.

Lewis stormed out with an iPad in his hands. "Don what is this?"

Don pulled it from his hands. It was an article from Esquire titled "Is Dale Lewis a Bully?" the subheading was "The absence of his campaign manager speaks volumes." It was written by Kelsey Dorchester.

It was going to be a long day and the campaign was only going to heat up more from now on.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty-Three:

The Brenner campaign declined to comment on Kelsey Dorchester's story. Internally there were cheers. The Senator gained another ten points and was now leading by a solid twenty percent. What should have been a celebratory lap for a Lewis at the convention turned into a speech where he tried to defend every stance he took. You didn't need to be a profiler to see that the governor was on edge and fighting for his chance to be president.

There was a double air of excitement for the Democratic National Convention as Derek Morgan was coming to help look for security leaks. Brenner welcomed him warmly before the events started. Reid was too busy to hang out with his friend and coworker much but it was good to know they would be in the same area for a week.

Morgan was high above the main convention stage one day looking for sniper vantage points. Everything looked so small from up there. Not unlike the role he had in his friend's life he felt these days.

There was a sudden gasp and Morgan turn around with his hand on his gun to see another man creeping along the same area. He recognized the man as Felix Clay, a staff member on Brenner's team.

Felix raised his hands slightly.

"Don't shoot, I only came to get a look at how the stage was being lighted from here."

"But you're afraid of heights," Morgan stated.

"Guilty as charged but I like to challenge myself to face my fears."

"That is a wise choice. It allows for you to not let the fear conquer you."

"That means a lot coming from you Agent Morgan."

They were silent for a moment as Felix gripped the railings of the ramps.

"You know Reid talks about you guys a lot on the campaign," Felix said.

"He talks about you guys whenever he is home," Morgan said.

Felix looked shocked.

"There is nothing interesting about us. You guys take down killers with guns and track them down, and play pranks on each other."

"You guys are like older siblings who look out for him," Morgan said. "He talks about how you, Anna, and this Ben guy depend him for facts. He really enjoys working with you."

"This is starting to feel like we're fighting for custody of the guy," Felix said.

"But only he can decide,"

"True."

There was another quiet moment between them. Morgan finally said what was on his mind.

"Did something happen while you guys were on the campaign trail?" he asked. "Because suddenly when Maeve is brought up because of the media attention he doesn't look as sad anymore. Almost at peace in a way."

Felix didn't say anything at first. Then he shook his head. "I'm sorry Agent Morgan that is not for me to share. You'll have to ask him."

"Fair enough," he said.

There was an awkward pause. Both had such a strong friendship with one man but they couldn't articulate it anymore.

Felix began to slowly move. "I think that is enough testing of my fear of heights. It was nice meeting you Agent Morgan."

"You too Mr. Clay," Morgan said.

"It's Felix," he said backing away the way he came. "Always Felix. Like the cat which is one bit of trivia Reid did not know about but he could tell me the history of silent films in one minute."

Morgan laughed. "That sounds exactly like him. Have a good day, Felix"

"You too."

…

A little while later Felix was having lunch with Anna and discussed the encounter.

"He does look like a muscular god," he said munching on a stale, over-priced sandwich.

"Why'd you have to meet him one on one?" Anna said with a sigh. "I know at least five staffers who'd kill to have some private time with Reid's big strong old brother."

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. "He seems like a nice guy and would you believe Reid talks about us to him?"

"What would you expect," Anna said. "He spends most of his time with us so we're bound to be brought up in conversation. Anything juicy?"

"He thinks of as older siblings."

Anna rolled her eyes. "So does half our staff and the other thinks we're the parents. I've never felt so old."

"He did ask about what changed how he reacted to when Maeve was brought up."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was something he'd have to ask Reid about. I remember how you stated nothing that was reported during that bus ride should leave that bus."

"Smart choice of words," Anna said. "It wasn't information for you to share."

"Thanks," he checked his watch. "We should get going. More speeches and supporters to organize."

Anna gathered her things. "Where do you want to go for a vacation after this?"

"I'm thinking Paris, you?"

"I already have my plane tickets for Ashley and me to go to Aruba for a week."

"What will Brenner do without for a week?"

"Ask which travel agent to use," Felix said.

They both laughed.

…

Reid was in a lounge area using an iPad to send notes to Ben and few other speech writers for the different delegates. It was an exhausting but thrilling week.

He heard a familiar laugh.

"As I live and breathe I never thought I'd see you use one of those things," Morgan said as he approached him. He pulled out his phone. "Smile pretty boy."

Reid looked annoyed. "It was given to me as a gift."

Morgan took a seat by him. "The team will love this."

"How is everyone? I haven't seen you guys much lately."

"Well Jack is begging Hotch for a dog. J.J. still isn't getting much sleep as Max is teething. Rossi is meeting with Joy's mom regularly. Tara has found someone and Garcia is sleeping better now that the Dirty Dozen case over."

"I wish I could have helped more with that," Reid said.

"Don't worry about it. There wasn't much for you or J.J. even to do on that case."

"I'm glad it is over."

"Aren't we all buddy?" he said patting him on the shoulder.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"I ran into one of your coworkers today."

"I hope they didn't have anything negative to say about me."

"Why would they?"

"I don't know. No one is perfect."

"Well you're perfect in this guy's eyes. He had nothing but great things to say about you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You also talk about us a lot he said."

Reid turned slightly red. "I can't help it. When I'm not with them I'm with you."

Morgan smiled. "Don't worry about it. We seem to be perfect to you."

"Not perfect but close enough."

They both smiled. Reid looked noticed the rush of crowds.

"I better get going. Brenner wants me to profile how some of our supporters are working the stage."

Morgan stretched. "I better get going too."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Morgan briefly considered asking about Maeve but then he realized now was not the time or the place.

…

"I want to thank the many supports I have here tonight. I have said often that I am only as smart as the people I surround myself with and I feel with all you by my side, I am a truly strong candidate. I could not have done any of what I set out to do without your support.

This country is so beautiful. So full of life and promise. I don't know how to live up your expectations at times. But when I am not alone I feel better. I want to be your president to give the people of the country ever chance to succeed. I believe in a brighter future for America. Our future can be brighter if you give me the chance to show you my vision for the United States of America"

Morgan listened to her for what felt like the first time. He knew Reid had helped put the speech together. He wondered if Brenner truly had what it takes to be a brilliant leader. He wondered if she could do better with Reid.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey I kept a promise! Please consider "Her Name is Haley." It is such a one-eighty from this one but I promise it is fun and I am looking for help with the French I am writing into the story.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Brenner was feeling home-sick so she decided to set up debate camp in the Gapstone college auditorium. They were having a ridiculous argument over who should play Lewis.

"I annoy you the most and you hate my guts," Danvers argued.

"I have said that to your face and I can't call him out for being a bully."

"Of course you can. You two have been doing so for the last few weeks."

Felix was growing impatient. "You two do know that you're not debating each other? And we have a coach coming."

"Someone has to stand at the podium opposite her for now," Danvers pointed and turned Reid. "What about you?"

Reid looked up from listening to sound bites from the governor on an iPad. "Why not let the Governor speak for himself?"

Anna was sipping coffee as she took notes. "Not a bad idea. Let's play some clips."

Reid approached the senator and played a clip: "The senator refuses to take a firm stance on abortion-"

"I have taken a stance!" she said angrily "I believe—"

"You can't too defensive so soon," Anna said. "Play it again Spence."

Reid did as told: "The senator refuses to take a firm stance on abortion. One minute she suggesting it should only be for life-and-death situations. The next it is for the event of rape and incest."

The senator took a breath before answering. "I don't believe anyone should judge how another person chooses to live so long as it is within accordance of the law and the law allows for abortion. I changed my stance with accordance to information I have received."

Reid scrolled through footage and found a rebuttal. "What research didn't she have at the start of this campaign?"

"A more thorough understanding of why some women choose to have abortions. I consider the campaign to be a learning experience about what America needs from me as their potential leader."

Danvers turned a page. "That is not going to poll well in some states."

One of the other staffers agreed. "You need to focus on families."

Brenner sighed loudly. "This is going to take forever."

"There is a reason they call it debate camp dear," Danvers said.

"Don't call me dear again,"

"Yes ma'am."

There was some snickering among the staff. Brenner had grown attached to Danvers but rarely let it show.

"Are you ready for yours Jack?"

"Why yes. I speak slowly. Don't use big words and don't leer into the camera when she's talking."

"You can't be condescending," Brenner said. "She may not have the experience but she has the nerve and she'll go after you until she sees some of that bully I'm used to seeing."

"I know how to use the kid gloves Sophie."

"No you don't. You treat her gently—"

"Both of you have your issues," Anna said. "But we're focusing on you right now. I want to hear a better answer to the abortion question. Play it again Spence."

Reid did as requested three more times before the senator got the right tone. Brenner snapped at Danvers for playing Minecraft while she was working.

"I'll have my turn soon enough."

"I didn't know you played games," Felix said.

"I have to do something on my free time aside from smoking and ways to annoy Sophie."

Brenner crumpled up a crossed out note page and threw in Danvers' direction.

"Mature," he said with a grin.

She sighed and leaned into the podium as more questions were given.

Eventually Anna snapped her fingers. "Take ten folks. The coach will be here and he can't see a worn out campaign staff."

…

The coach seemed to know what he was doing better than they did. A man in his early fifties, he knew what say to get her to respond as though she was debating Lewis. Her answers sounded more natural and the tension in the room started to decrease.

Felix clapped after the final question was answered. "You're worth every penny."

The coach gave a small bow. "The senator had it in her the whole time. She and you guys just needed some fresh perspective."

Reid decided to go out and get some air. It was late at night. This was where it all began. The death of two college students led him to being a consultant for a possible future president of the United States. It was such a different trajectory compared to what he planned for himself. He wanted to help people, but not at the cost of his ability to live without ghosts haunting his every step. He looked in the direction of the library, wondering if kids felt safe studying there. They most likely did as studies showed many students required caffeine to concentrate (or so they thought). Students are also very resilient. How resilient was he these days?

"Spencer," Brenner called out.

"Hi," he said and they walked in silence.

He wasn't walking to any particular destination but Brenner followed his lead. A comfortable silence filled the air as they walked across the campus Brenner loved. After a while they reached the parking lot where the bus was stationed.

Brenner offered her hand. "It will always be an honor to have worked with you," she said.

Reid shook it. "Likewise senator."

The walk across campus didn't equal a yes or a no for whether Reid would consider working in the White House. It simply meant that they were no longer just employer and employee. They were on some level, friends.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi. I didn't know if I'd actually keep this promise given how busy I've been. Speed up the song "We need a little Christmas" three times and that has been my life. This is not the end, just another chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Remember his uppercut is weak and aim for his left shoulder as an old college football injury still bothers him," Felix said as they walked to the debate stage at George Washington University.

"Worst advice ever," Brenner said as she adjusted her green blazer. "If I wanted to beat him I'd just kick him in shins as he walks stiffly sometimes."

"Just remember to breathe Senator," Anna said.

"And that the latest poll shows fifty-eight percent of America wants you to be president," Reid.

"Thank you Spencer," Brenner said as she approached the edge of the stage where her husband, Danvers, and four other staff members gathered.

Brenner rubbed her hands together. "Okay folks I just want to thank you for getting me this far and promise I'll try not to let you down."

Derik gave her a quick hug. "We know you won't honey."

"Thanks," she said sweetly and walked up to the podium where a technician was waiting to fit her with a microphone.

Reid felt nervous for the Senator. He knew from experience that all the practice and preparation did not always equal a successful presentation especially if the audience wasn't engaged.

Anna moved next to him. "Relax Spencer. We've done all we can. Now we just have to trust her to get the job done."

"Why do I feel like this is the end of something?"

"Because the Senator only has one shot at impressing America going against Lewis. Stumping will be important and we'll be sending reams of flyers to every swing vote state. But this is it."

Reid simply shrugged.

Anna read between the lines. "The president hosting some sort of international security conference next week. Don't you have a friend in Interpol?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember that."

"Why don't you go say hi to her while she's in town and ask some questions we can use to prep Danvers?"

"You won't miss me?"

"We always miss you Spence, but the campaign is only going to get more intense in terms of traveling after this and meeting her might boost your mood."

"What if it reminds me of my twisted feelings about—"

Anna patted him on the back. "Try not worry about it and enjoy the time with your friend."

…

Don was dreaming of a bottle of top-shelf whiskey as they made their way to the stage. He tried reminding the Governor that the senator was weak in her knowledge of foreign trade but was told to shut up. There was still some hope as debate camp had gone reasonably well. Don thought the Lewis might try to throw a chair at the coach at the start of the session but the coach seem used to soothing huge egos so that was helpful. Lewis had shown signs of tempering his rage which Don thought was a miracle and what might lead to a successful debate.

Dale Lewis stopped short of the stage and looked like he might say something to his staff but didn't. Instead he kissed his wife on the cheek and walked to the stage where the sound technician was waiting.

At this moment it felt like something was ending. Brenner was the better candidate but the public was still slightly on the fence about her. Her family values weren't as strong and many weren't comfortable with a candidate who wasn't religious. This debate was going to decide the future of the election.

…

It was well after midnight when Reid arrived at his apartment. The debate was a rousing success. The senator stood her ground on the issues and spoke fluently on all the topics. It still remained to be seen whether the victory would carry over as the campaign had hoped since the governor didn't lose his cool once one and kept to the facts.

He looked at his door and noticed a slip of paper was attached to it. It was note from J.J.

" _I hope you don't mind but I used the spare key you gave me to enter your apartment to drop off a few things!"_

 _-J.J._

Reid unlocked his door and found balloons in his apartment. Across his kitchen he found a sign that read "Happy Birthday" even though his birthday was still two days away. There was a pile of gifts on the table. He opened the fridge to get some water and found a small birthday cake.

He suddenly felt tears in his eyes. This was all too much. How was he going to leave a team that still cared so much about him?


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Prentiss and Reid had met at his favorite coffee shop the next day.

"I can't believe you guys filled my apartment with balloons," he said as they took their seats.

"Hey I had nothing to do with that," Prentiss said. "I think they didn't know when or how long you'd be in town so they set something up for you to come home to."

"We're going to Indiana for a few days then Jack Danvers wants to do his debate prep at his home."

"That sounds like a plan."

They sat for a moment simply drinking their coffee. Prentiss set hers down first.

"So you're really enjoying this politics stuff aren't you?"

"It feels good to do something different. It is interesting to find a group of people that cares about me almost at the same level as you guys."

"How could they not? Aside from being the worst person to play games with you are a very likeable person Dr. Reid."

He turned slightly red and then looked directly at her. "Emily when did you realize you couldn't stay with us anymore?"

"It was a long process," Prentiss said after sipping her drink. "I had to make peace with the fact that when I came back everything felt different. I really didn't want to go Reid. I even tried to buy a house to settle in but it didn't work."

"I never quite understood what you meant when you said 'different.'"

"When you go through something that changes your perspective of how to live life you can't return to being that person. I tried to adapt. I tried to be that person you needed me to be but I couldn't."

"What do you think I should do Emily?"

"I am not going to tell you what to do or what not do. You are a very different person from me Reid. Just make sure what you do is what you think is best for you."

Reid pulled out a notebook. "I think we should get to some of the question Brenner's campaign manager gave me."

"Sounds good to me," Prentiss said.

"So what issue do you think is not being addressed enough by the candidates?"

"Weapons dealing," she said. "Too many guns and bombs are ending up in…"

…

After a tour of Indiana, they settled into Jack Danvers palatial home the day before his debate. Felix whistled.

"Wow look what inherited money can buy."

Danvers rolled his eyes as they settled into family room area where his chief of staff John Golding was nervously sitting. Golding was a relatively new hire and was still getting used to the idea of his multiple term senator suddenly running for vice-president. It was why he preferred to let Danvers be managed by Brenner's team.

"We have a slight problem," he said holding his tablet tightly.

"Don't sound so dramatic John," Danvers said as he took a seat on the couch.

"But you said this wouldn't be a problem from the beginning."

"It is just a weakness I hadn't realized before."

Brenner came in with a steaming mug of coffee. "Ooh Jack Danvers has a flaw. Please do describe in great detail."

"The senator is worried he will come off sounding like a bully to Mary Anderson."

Anna groaned as she came with a cup of tea. "I thought we went through this at your session during debate camp."

"I'm not convinced. I have in me to play nice with her," Danvers said.

"I never found proof of such thing either so it shouldn't be that surprising," Brenner said.

"But you get it. I'm good at pushing you to do well. I don't think she will especially when I really want to go after her."

"So relax and pretend you're having a conversation with someone who isn't the senator," Felix said.

"I understand how Mary Anderson does politics. She sits back and lets others do the talking for her and votes the way she is told to."

Reid added sugar to his coffee. "So what does that say about her politics with Dale Lewis?"

Anna had the answer. "She might actually try to bully you senator."

"But playing innocent makes more sense."

Felix tapped his pen on his notepad. "Remember some things about the Lewis campaign don't make sense."

Brenner looked at them thoughtfully. "Are you suggesting that Mary Anderson might go after Jack?"

"Mary Anderson is seen as a weak link in the campaign," Reid said. "She is running for vice-president with a person who prefers to dominate the room. The idea of proving herself against the senator might make her feel more powerful."

"Great I'll be fighting a girl who fights like a girl," Danvers said.

In one swift motion Brenner swatted him with Felix's note pad hard. "I don't want to hear that language around me ever," she said forcefully. "Mary Anderson has the thankless job of making Lewis look good and you should afford her the same respect you afford me."

"Exhibit A of how I may come off as a jerk in front of the camera next to Anderson," Danvers said.

"What about this whole theme of inclusiveness," Reid said thoughtfully. "Senator you're on stage to make the Brenner look good, why not show how well you two work together and share the same goals? Keep emphasizing the push to make each other better people."

"I like the idea," Brenner said. "You taking cues from me for once."

"So how about a softball to start," Anna said. "Senator what is your position on flag-burning?"

Danvers grimaced "That's supposed to be soft? That question is ridiculous—"

" _Jack,_ " Brenner said "answer the question."

Danvers groaned and reset his face. "I stand by Sophie's position that while it is a disrespectful act, it should not be made the law of the land is it is a freedom of expression given to flags of all nations."

"Remember what the debate coach said about scowling when answering questions you don't like," Brenner said.

"Next question Anna," Danvers said.

"Senator what is your opinion gun rights?"

"I share Sophie's opinion that assault rifles and other military-style weapons should be banned from public use," he said calmly.

"Better," Brenner said. "What do you think the Anderson's response will be?"

Anna answered. "I believe Americans have the right to own any gun they desire. To say what gun should have access to impede on our civil liberties. What is to stop from going further?"

Felix took his notebook back from Brenner. "That sounds like a reasonable response. How certain are we that they will use it? Lewis is taking a ton of money from gun lobbyists."

Danvers was looking over the other questions and suddenly smiled. "Let's hope this question comes up Sophie."

"Which one?"

"Immigration."

Brenner smiled. "Tell me old Roxon goaded her into voting for the streamlining bill proposed a couple years ago."

Jack nodded. He raised his hand and Brenner slapped it.

Felix laughed. "Somebody pull out a camera. This might be the first un-staged smile they've shared privately."

Brenner and Danvers in turn glared at him. Anna clapped her hands and got up.

"Okay folks let's take a break on a positive note to celebrate."

Felix groaned "I only got a stale cupcake."

"And a new chair delivered to your home," Anna called out from the kitchen.

"That I'll see once in blue moon."

It suddenly hit Reid. "Guys you don't have to celebrate my birthday."

"Cheaper than a raise," Danvers said.

"You deserve to be recognized," Brenner said.

Anna returned with a cake mounted on a large box. She put the cake on the coffee table and lit the candles. They sang "Happy Birthday" out of tune. Reid tried to blow them but they wouldn't go out. He looked around at them.

Anna glared at Danvers. "You keep trick candles in your mansion?"

Danvers shrugged. "My grandkids love them and I have learned to take joy out of the simple things like confusing adults."

Brenner sighed. "You are one childish adult. Anna take that thing away and open your gift Reid."

He did as told and was amazed by what he found. It was a copy of one of Thomas Merton's books that was an uncorrected proof edition.

"How did you guys know?"

Danvers answered. "I hated what the Lewis campaign did to you Spencer but I thought some good could come of it. You might think is too much but I think it isn't enough. I don't think we would be here."

"I think it is a group effort," Reid said starting to choke up.

"I think it is time for cake," Announced from the kitchen.


	27. Chapter 27

I am going to make up a few countries. Please remember I take democratic positions because I am better versed in them.

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"I swear I can take him on," Mary Anderson said in what must have been the twentieth time to Don as they approached the debate stage.

"Congresswoman, we have discussed how it is better for Danvers to look like a bully and you to remain calm against his barbs."

"I can look calm and fight off his jabs," she said fiercely.

Don looked to the governor. "I don't think this is a wise option and the coach agreed with me."

The governor looked to Anderson instead. "Forget what everybody else has said do what you feel is right. I believe in you."

Anderson smiled. "Thanks _Dale._ "

She went and quickly hugged her husband before getting on the stage. Don approached the Lewis.

"Are you sure that is wise sir?"

"If she crashes and burns the attention will be taken off our flaws and on to her for a while," Lewis said. "She had one bad debate with an experienced fighter. It won't be the end of the world."

It never stopped amazing him the way Lewis twisted logic to fit his own reality. Don looked over and could just barely see Jack Danvers looking like he was giving his team a quick pep talk. Instead of a spouse he hugged the senator. Don wasn't afraid to admit their loathing of each other was far more entertaining the gentle connection between Anderson and Lewis. If anything else the debate promised to be interesting.

…

"Her body language already suggest fight mode. See the way she grips the podium and how her legs are apart slightly. She is ready for a challenge," Reid said.

Felix was nibbling on some pretzels. "Is that good or bad?"

"I think she is ready to over-exert herself."

Brenner was standing to the side holding her hands. "Let the show begin."

After they shook hands the moderator asked Anderson about her position on flag burning. Reid could hear Brenner sigh in relief at Danvers looking thoughtful.

"I think flag burning should be banned completely," she said fiercely. "It is a sin against our democracy to see such a sight."

"Your response Senator?"

"I think while it is terrible act of disloyalty to our country, I stand by Sophie's position that I do not think it should be made into law. If we ban the burning of our flag, we should ban the burning off all flags."

The moderator was about to speak when Anderson shouted. "You think to topic is a joke don't you?"

"Stay calm Jack," Brenner said.

"I hardly think it is a joke Mary," he said.

"Then why have you voted to table a law that would end flag burning five times?"

Felix looked amused. "Well at least she did her homework."

The moderated tried to interrupt but Danvers waved him off. "I don't think it is an issue as serious as the others I've voted on. The first time I was a junior senator who did what I was told to do and frankly didn't give it much thought and I had just gotten elected. The second time was when I was trying to raise funding for heart disease research. The third and fourth times were related to war and the fifth time was when we needed to renew the Patriot Act."

There was an awkward silence. Anna moved next to Felix. "Danvers may think it is a joke but he won't let show."

The moderator continued with a question about defense budget spending.

"I think we need to be careful where we add funding and where we cut it. For example Sophie and I are concerned about the how Etesions are making movements on Candarians and therefore would like to consider an increase in spending in the Mediterranean."

Felix nodded. "I say we add a quarter to a jar every time Danvers says 'Sophie.'"

"I think we should increase spending across the board," Anderson said. "The senator has supported the closing several important bases over the last ten years. I believe he'll continue this trend of cutting support to bases that give jobs to thousands of Americans."

Brenner sighed. "This issue is a no-win topic. _I_ could strangle her right now."

The moderator agreed to Jack request to comment. "Mary, it breaks my heart every time we have to close a base. I promise I never take the situation lightly and do everything I can to set up grants for the communities that loses their bases. I never want to close a base but I believe if it can somehow strengthen our military I will support what needs to be done."

The next question was about gun control and Anderson's response was predictably outraged. Jack sounded calm and focused.

Brenner looked concerned. "I think Lewis is throwing his own running-mate under the bus by having her debate like this. What do you think Anna?"

"It is a sacrifice he appears to be willing to make if it allows for him to control the media," she said.

The next question was about education reform. She accused him of being elitist for sending his kids to private school while she sends her kids to public schools. Brenner cringed at the look on Jack's face.

"Stay calm Jack," she said.

"I believe Americans are entitled whatever strong education they choose for their children. I am personally grateful to the nuns at St. Ann's for guiding my children when I had trouble doing so myself."

Anderson looked mortified. "I did not mean to suggest—"

"I know what you meant Mary. You are a strong, capable congresswoman but in your first term you have barely scratched the surface of the issues Sophie and I have faced through the years of our combined experience in office. I think you show a great deal of potential and I think it would be better shown on the floor of Congress."

"Did you know that lionesses do most of the hunting in a pride because they are less likely to overheat due their lack of manes," Reid muttered rapidly.

Anderson plunged in to closing remarks with rage. "I am a far more qualified candidate than you Jack. I consider myself both a Washington insider and outsider because of my experience before entering congress. You have no idea what I am capable of. I plan to show you how strong I am in the White House!"

"Swallow the smart remark Jack," Brenner said. "We know VPs work do most of their work from the Observatory."

"I would not be here without the support of Senator Sophie Brenner. There is no other person I'd wish to support in this capacity. I pledge my support to her and to this country. I feel with my years of experience and the support of Sophie's staff I am the best candidate for vice-president."

The candidates shook hands with false smiles and then went to embrace those waiting for them. Anderson kissed her husband and then let herself be held in his arms. The governor shook her hand afterwards.

Brenner just look at Danvers. She was smiling broadly. Danvers held out his hand.

"Ready for the White House?"

"Absolutely," she took his hand and folded it into a hug.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Felix and Anna were hanging out in the green room of a late-night talk show host's studio. There was also a rock musician and an A-list actress. But neither of them cared who else was in the room as they watched their phones.

"How does he always get into hostage situations when he's away from us?" Felix said.

"Devil's Night is one of the most dangerous times of the year," Anna said. "He asked for the time off months in advance. We couldn't force him to stay if we wanted to."

Brenner suddenly emerged after hair and makeup looking nervous. "Any news?"

"Nothing new," Felix reported. "He is still in Buffalo being held at gun-point in a clothing boutique."

"He was only there in the event the killers returned to their store but that wasn't where the kidnapping victims were being held," Brenner said pacing.

"How do you know so much about the case Senator?" Anna asked.

"I am guessing here," Brenner said. "The FBI had split up to two different locations. The store is associated with the killers. Reid told me that he was there in backup mode only."

Anna saw the look of concern in Brenner's eyes. "He texted you, didn't he?"

"Only to say that he expected to meet up with us in Nevada by All Saints Day after they cleared the store. So he must have thought the case was almost over."

"He'll be fine Senator," Felix said.

"Yes he's gotten through worse situations," Anna chipped in.

"I hope so," Brenner said.

…

"Please Nicolet, this doesn't have to end this way," Reid said with his hands up. He had to drop his gun to prevent the woman from killing a hostage.

"It didn't start out that way," she said crying and raising her gun at random people hiding between the clothing racks. "We just wanted the one loan officer to pay for ruining our business and then thought we were doing the world a favor by killing more of them."

"Nicolet, you were treated badly by Bennet Cord. We know that now. If you let me and these people out I'll make sure that City Hall knows that."

"It's too late for that now. We are just killers to everyone."

"But not to me," Reid said calmly. "I know you and Gracelyn were not given the chance to pay back properly. If there is something that I have learned personally over the past year is that a lot of people have been deeply wronged. Please try to find a way to make this better by dropping your weapon and letting everyone go."

Nicolette looked at him. It felt as though she was looking at his soul the way she was gazing at him. She had made up her mind.

"Thank you Agent Reid," she said. "For seeing me differently." She put the gun to her throat and fired.

Reid went through the motions in searching for people hiding in the store. It was safe now. It was safe. He gave his statement. He left his gun in the store for the purposes of evidence. He didn't care if he never saw it again.

Rossi arrived on the scene and approached him but Reid zigzagged away. He dialed Anna on his phone. She answered on the first ring.

"Reid, are you okay?" she practically shouted. "They just reported the threat had been neutralized."

"I am really not okay Anna, but I want to get back on the trail as soon as I can. How is the Senator?"

"A bag of nerves worrying about you and wanting to cancel this late-night gig but she can't as it might raise too many concerns and screw up her schedule."

"Can you put her on the line?"

"The show is about to start but I'll try."

He could hear Anna running and arguing with producers. Then he could vaguely hear Brenner's voice in the background. Finally she came on the line.

"Reid how are you?" she asked urgently.

"I'm safe and so are the hostages," he said in a dull tone. "I look forward to getting back on the trail."

"What else is going on?" she asked sternly. "I've known you long enough to know something is off. Tell me."

"Senator, I am very tired of violence and I'm ready to do the world some good now from different perspective. It is probably a little a shock and fatigue speaking but I am ready to apply for a permanent position on your staff. Before go on stage just know that I am ready to move forward with you."

Brenner didn't say anything for a moment. "Thank you Spencer," she said finally.

"You're welcome Senator."


	29. Chapter 29

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This has been a pleasure to write.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

The guest list for Vice-President Elect Jack Danvers's holiday party was very specific. Only the senior campaign workers and their families were invited. In addition Spencer Reid was invited to bring the people he considered "family" in the BAU.

The kids ran around the mansion gleefully and Danvers had scheduled a visit from Santa. Brenner looked on and a felt a twinge of longing in her heart that she knew would never go away. Derik squeezed her arm. She was never alone at least.

Another secret service agent cut through. Danvers had to promise his estate was locked up like Fort Knox to get this party arranged. It did help that some of the best member the BAU was there though.

Anna was in a deep conversation with Hotch. "I don't expect to get a job with your team. I don't think I qualified. I just want a change."

"You have a lot experience working with the media and think that will be a definite asset when it comes to working in our communication department."

"Working as a campaign manager involved a lot of compromises in ethics. I have gotten bad people elected you know. I know there is a bureaucracy to Quantico but I like the idea of helping to get the bad people in the world in jail."

They didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It was his decision Anna and I couldn't stop him if I wanted to."

"Yet I still feel like I also helped Brenner take something from you guys."

"The door is always open for him to return and to consult on a case when needed."

"Yes he's he going to be a consultant in whatever he does," Anna said. "I like Brenner's title for him: 'chief political consultant'"

"It does sound nice," Hotch said.

Danvers and Rossi were out on the balcony smoking and shivering. "One of the perks of being VP is that no one cares what you do up there. So I can smoke as much as I want."

"Cheers to that," Rossi said.

Danvers blew a perfect ring. "So how pissed are you still that we took Reid?"

"You never mince word do you?"

"Not when I have to."

Rossi looked out onto the night. "On one hand yeah I'm mad that you took our genius away. I have come to feel responsible for looking after him in a way."

"You're not his father," Danvers said.

"I know but let's just say the kid—"

"He's not a kid either."

"But I have been like a mentor to him. It is going to be hard to let go of him."

"You know I think part of it has to do with his looks. He refuses to look the part of a stuffy FBI agent. He also still looks too young to be part or your team. Felix and I are taking bets as to how many women are going to ask him to dance at the inaugural ball."

"What is your point Jack?"

"He'll only grow out from under your shadow when you retire David. Spencer needs to find a name for himself outside your team. He could have happily worked with your team for another decade and still become a great agent. Or he can find something he didn't know he had in himself while working with Sophie."

"Your case isn't exactly convincing Jack."

"I know but I'm trying David. None of this is easy and if it is difficult for us to process I can imagine what Reid going through."

"But in our own ways we'll guide him together."

"Cheers to that."

Felix and J.J. ate cheese puffs in the family room.

"You know I wonder if this kind fatty food will put meat on Reid's body."

J.J. laughed. "I swear nothing does. Morgan tried to get him to add some muscle tone but that barely worked."

"It was non-stop pizza and take-out on the trail. Some staffers were calling it the pre-freshman fifteen. Yet none stuck to him."

They both ate for a moment in silence.

Felix reached for his glass of wine. "I feel like I am missing my partner in crime with Anna going over to you guys. I can't imagine what you're feeling."

"You know of anyone I think I'm surprisingly okay with it."

"That is a relief to hear because I do believe Danvers is grilling you associate Rossi over being too protective."

"I just want what's best for Reid and if more time away is what's best for him that's great. Plus he said I can put him on babysitting stand-by."

"They joys of not traveling around," Felix said.

"I really just hope that Spence gets to smile more on this job."

"I'll try my best to make sure that happens J.J."

There was a light sprinkle snow starting to come down that Morgan and Aiden watched from a window.

"I still can't believe I'm here," Aiden said. "Only old staff was invited. Felix really is capable of finding a date if he wants to.

"You were a big reason Brenner won."

"But not the only one."

"I can't believe you agreed to be her chief of staff."

"I thought she was joking at first. Then I thought she was doing it as a vengeful ploy to give Lewis a heart attack. Finally I realized she appreciated good council no matter where it came from."

"You better take care of him," Morgan said. "We have a technical analyst who can have personal data posted in ten seconds."

Aiden nodded. "I've met her and she told me basically the same thing. Trust me Morgan I know what a miserable office environment looks like and it may get very stressful in the White House but I promise I'll keep it from becoming unbearable."

"I appreciate that."

Aiden stared out the window thoughtfully. "Reid's love of the Thomas Merton made me read up on him. He once said something about how to understand the development of modern nations one should study Hell. It occurred to me that Reid has studied Hell a great deal at the BAU. I don't know how they link up but there is some sense to it."

"I guess," Morgan said with a shrug.

"Danvers has possibly the best wine I have ever tasted. Cheers to that and being associated with a man as brilliant as Spencer Reid."

"Cheers," Morgan said as they clinked glasses.

Toward the end of the part Reid and Brenner ran into each other at the landing of the staircase. They didn't say anything at first. They just watched the festivities winding down.

"Thank Danvers for inviting my team join the party."

"They're your family Reid. And they always will be," Brenner said warmly.

"It felt like tonight was about getting two families together to get along."

Brenner laughed. "Kind of like my wedding rehearsal dinner but I think everyone got along here tonight."

"I guess," Reid said.

"Hey you can back out at any time you want. We agreed to that months ago. I can find another political consultant. He won't be as good as you but you need to go where you feel best."

"I know and I'm not backing out. I just hope the team knows that this isn't good-bye this is just a transition into another stage of my life."

"Agreed," Brenner said. "I and we have lots of plans. I am excited to get started."

"Me too," Reid said whole-heartedly.


End file.
